Brotherly Haunting
by MagzDD
Summary: Cancelled.
1. Make Out

Hello! Are you people tired of me yet? Oh well, now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a story to tell. Well, first things first: Reader discretion is highly recommended. It's rated PG-13 because the last time I rated a story R, they took it off the site. This story is graphic, and explicit, but if you like it and want more, you can email me to get the uncut naughty chapters. And one more thing, I have another story, that WILL NOT be posted on fanfiction. It's a romance novel called Gravida Femina. Translation: Pregnant girl. For more information, read my bio. Well, without further adieu ladies and gentlemen, Brotherly Haunting! Enjoy! PS, this story takes place the morning after the ending of New Magic, if you haven't read it, or Familiar Love, I'd highly recommend it, but it's not necessary to read this story.  
  
Prologue, A.D. 1239  
  
The children laughed loudly as they splashed about with their father in the lake. The two boys grabbed their father's arms, hoping to drag him down. He laughed at their useless attempts, but soon, the tickling on his flat stomach made him shake. Him off guard, the boys dragged him in. At the surface again, he looked down at his rascal daughter, and the boys proudly patted her back. Grinning, he scooped them all into his arms at once, made sure they could breathe, and tossed them in. Later in the afternoon, their mother with them, they watched the sunset, and found one of their happiest times. Because they were all together. And none of them knew how long they would be.  
  
Chapter 1 Make out   
  
"Mmm." Serena moaned out, as Stanton rubbed her bared stomach. She ran her hand over his broad chest, and laced it around his back, drawing him closer. Her house was completely empty. Collin was at Jimena's, meeting her grandma; and her father had to attend to the trial of an innocent convict faced with the charges of sodomy, rape, and murder. He just left over an hour ago, and wouldn't be back until Monday.  
  
His rippling back muscles flinched as she teased them lightly with her cold fingers. Her top was on the floor, leaving her in nothing but a short spaghetti-strap; and his shirt and jacket were on the floor too. His warm tongue came out of her mouth, and ran down her jaw and neck, then he nibbled on her collar-bone. He shifted, and pressed her underneath him on the couch.   
  
He kissed her again, and his hands ran down her arms. Her arms tingled every place his fingers stroked. Her blood had been running hot from the first second his lips came on hers; but now, she was boiling. The heat and desire rose with every move, with every kiss. His kiss suddenly changed, from passionate, to totally voracious. She arched her stomach, and responded as hard as she could.   
  
She suddenly pulled back, and sweetly kissed his ear; again and again. His hands shifted from her shoulders, and went down, kneading and rubbing at her breasts. Sighing, she put her hands over his, and caressed the back of his hands. Stanton brought his fingers down to her stomach, traced her bikini lines, then slid them up and down her thighs. His fingers so close, yet so far, drove her wild.   
  
He slipped his hands in between her thighs, and spread her legs wide. Thirty minutes later, they lay asleep on the couch. Serena stirred, but when she opened her eyes, a proud smile illuminated her face. They hadn't gone all the way. His jeans were still on, and so were her sweats and top. But recently, they had come to the mutual conclusion that even though they shouldn't have real sex, dry sex probably wouldn't hurt.  
  
After lightly touching the tip of his nose with her finger, she got up, but covered him with the blanket he had wrapped around them. She found it a little ironic that he wouldn't touch her in her most private area, but he would have dry sex with her. They were very similar...where was there any difference? Serena stretched, then looked back at him once more. Sleeping the way he was, he seemed both handsome, and child-like.   
  
Heaving a long sigh, she stood, flipped her hair, and grabbed her shirt. The hem was wrinkled because he had grabbed it so hard. She would bet anything that if he hadn't cared about her the way he did, he surely would have ripped it in half. And that sounded pretty good. Yet since it was still in one piece, she slipped it on. She had no idea why they had been acting so sexual lately, but she did know it wasn't just him.   
  
It was her too. She had been thinking about him more, wanting him more. Every time they got together, everything intensified. The kissing got more intense, the touching, the roaming. Everything. He hadn't......made love to her yet, but she had a strange feeling inside of her heart telling her it was going to be soon. When she reached the bathroom, she flipped her hair out of her face again, and looked at her neck.   
  
There was a small red spot on her collar-bone. Her lashes shaded her green eyes bashfully, but there was something interesting about that mark. A mark of possession; as if she belonged to Stanton, and only Stanton. Serena looked at the alarm clock on the sink. 10:37. The time went much shorter than she thought it went. When he was around, it seemed to drag on forever. She opened the drier, and dug into the hot fabric.   
  
Grabbing a pair of underwear, she stripped, then stepped into the shower. If Stanton woke up, he would figure out where she was once he heard the water running. She scrubbed up, trying not to take too long. As she came out, the alarm clock said it was about 10:48. She dressed, then walked downstairs, and found him stretching out on the couch. As he rose his arms to stretch, his arm and chest muscles bulged in a sexy way.  
  
He was in the midst of waking up, but that was alright. He told her he hadn't had anything to eat since he woke up, which was at 6:30, so she grinned, then walked into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she scratched Wally's head. Collin liked it when she made meals for the family, and so did her dad, and she appreciated that. But somehow, cooking breakfast for Stanton was infinitely more satisfying.  
  
She set the table, all the while wondering what was keeping him. As she turned to get the platter of bacon, she heard a quiet, "Wow."   
  
Serena turned, then smiled at Stanton, then set the bacon on the table. His hair was a little damp, and since she had been cooking, no wonder she couldn't hear him take a shower. He looked up from the filled table and said, "You made all this?"   
  
"It's not much." she said casually.   
  
There were eggs, bacon, toast and butter, hot biscuits, and fresh ground coffee.   
  
"Thank you." he said. She nodded, and watched as he sat down.   
  
She smiled broadly at his eagerness, then sat with him as he spooned some eggs onto his plate, then took a bite. "Good?"   
  
Sipping some hot coffee, he replied, 'Very good.' Still smiling, she helped herself. They talked pleasantly as they ate, and when they finished, he helped her clean up.   
  
"So when are you leaving?" Serena asked, wiping at a dish with a wet sponge. He shrugged as she passed it to him, then dried it.   
  
"I'm not sure. But I think it would be a good idea to go sooner than later. Just to get it over with."   
  
She nodded. "I suppose so." Stanton pulled the plug from the sink, and washed his hands. He told her not too long ago that he wanted to visit Europe again to see his castle.   
  
He had to make a quick stop there a while ago, but after seeing it again, he wanted a better reminder of home. Tongue in cheek, she turned to him. "In that case, you want help packing? I'm not busy," she suggested.   
  
Tilting his head, Stanton said, "Okay," Leaving it at that, she grabbed her keys, and as they left, she locked up the house. It was an unusual custom lately, but her dad realized that with such valuable belongings, maybe it was time for them to get secure.  
  
Too explicit? If you think so, speak now or forever hold yoru peace, cuz things are gonna heat up. And be MATURE about the reviews you give. Thank you. 


	2. Suspicion

Chapter 2   
  
  
  
Stanton took her arm, and dissolved into shadow. In a few minutes, they were at the steps of his large house. As soon as they got in, a yawning Rachel was walking down the stairs in her fuzzy light blue robe. When she saw them, she shaded her eyes, as if she had never seen the light of day before. "Hello?" she asked confusedly.   
  
"Hi Rachel." Serena said.   
  
"Huh? Oh! Hi Serena!" Rachel said, her mood switching to instant cheer.   
  
Serena smiled. Before she got to know Rachel, she hadn't liked her. But now she found her adorably bubbly, and unusually kind. "I thought I could help Stanton pack."  
  
Nodding, Rachel asked, "Could someone make my breakfast? I'm really exhausted."   
  
Stanton checked his digital watch, then asked, "At 1:23 in the afternoon?"   
  
Her jaw dropped, then her eyes shifted, and she blushed. "Oh. It's that late?"   
  
Stanton and Serena walked by her, and he asked with big brother smarts, "When did you get to bed last night?"   
  
She shook her head. "Not too late...I just didn't get to sleep until about 3:30."   
  
Serena's brows arched. "Reading?" Rachel nodded jerkily, and followed them into the kitchen.   
  
"Yeah. A great book." Stanton got down the bread, and went to the back.   
  
"Oh? Which one?" Serena raised a brow at his question as he reentered with a plastic container of tuna. He winked at her, making it clear he was interrogating his sister, who clearly had her own little secret. Serena grinned, and played along.   
  
"My new one." Rachel said urgently.   
  
"But you haven't been to a bookstore in days." Serena stated simply, handing Stanton a butter knife.   
  
Rachel put her hands behind her back; a sign that she was getting tense. "Well, it's new as in I haven't read it yet. I bought it a month ago."   
  
"Please! Rachel, knowing you, you would've delved into that book the second you bought it." Stanton said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.   
  
She scoffed, then wrenched the tuna sandwich out of Stanton's hands. "Well, I didn't have too much interest in it."   
  
"Then surely a voracious reader like you would never have bought it in the first place." Serena countered easily, only half sure that what she just said was true.   
  
Rachel, catching on, crossed her arms, then said, "Oh? Well you must not know me as well as you claim to then." Just then, a loud yawn came into the kitchen, and Tymmie walked in. He stretched, clad only in a hideous faded blue robe. Rachel paused, then turned back to them embarrassingly, not saying a word. Serena bit her lips to restrain her laughter.   
  
"Reading huh?" Stanton said slyly. Rachel looked at him, and the blood rushed to her cheeks. Tymmie's eyes opened, and after his tired eyes took in his surroundings, his cheeks went red as well, then he tightened his robe.   
  
"Uh...hi Stanton. Serena." Serena raised her hand to wave, but shot it down to cover her mouth.   
  
Stanton looked at Rachel in mock curiousity. "Does he want a sandwich too?" Unable to take any more, Serena burst out laughing.   
  
Rachel's face then turned blood red, and she said, "Why don't you ask him?"   
  
Serena grinned widely, and asked mock politely, "Tymmie, would you care for a sandwich?"   
  
His face even redder than Rachel's, he said, "No thanks." The phone rang, and obviously grateful for the rescue, Rachel ran to the phone.   
  
"Hello? Cassandra, hi...the beach...um yeah, you could say that...NO!" Her face turned beet red again, and she started talking again. "Yeah...yeah? No kidding...I though he was gonna show up......oh. Huh, too bad." Rachel continued to talk as Stanton put away the bread and tuna, and Serena tossed the plate and butter knife into the sink. "Who? Yeah...yeah he's here, why? Sure...he's standing right in front of me." One of her arms tucked under the other, she looked at her brother. "Yeah...sure hold on." She held the phone out to Stanton, and said, "Cass wants to talk to you." Stanton's brows pinched. He and Cassandra hadn't talked much lately.   
  
He took the phone, and spoke. "Cass? Yeah...yeah I planned to...no, why?" He started laughing. "Not necessarily...I don't think so...I haven't asked...why do you want to know all this?" After a very long pause, Stanton's eyes widened, his ears went pink, and he said, "It is not! Never thank you...I do not!" His ears went even pinker, and even a tinge went into his cheeks.   
  
Serena looked at Rachel and Tymmie questioningly, but they only shrugged. She licked her lip, then went into his mind. His looked up, alarmed, and shoved her out, making her stagger back from the power. He looked back at the phone, and waited after a long pause. "......it is? Soon." Stanton's eyes suddenly began to shine with some emotion that no one could place. "But I don't think I should......Thanks Cass...sure...bye."   
  
He hung up, then put the phone back on the hook. When he turned to look at them, they all stared with curiosity. He spread his arms. "What?"   
  
Serena crossed her arms, then asked, "What are you up to?"   
  
Stanton shook his head, then sized up the embarrassed couple. "Nothing that concerns anyone right now. The girls are coming over, so you two better get dressed."  
  
Rachel nodded, then asked, "What are they coming over for?"   
  
Stanton shrugged. "Same excuse as always. Nothing else to do."   
  
"Typical." Rachel stated, and rolled her eyes.   
  
"They always do that?" Serena asked curiously at the other side of the counter.   
  
"All too often. And usually when they say that, it usually translates to: Grab your money, we're playing poker." Rachel said in irritation.  
  
"I thought you liked that game?" Serena questioned, going out of the kitchen to get the deck.   
  
"I do. But if they want to play, they can just ask." Serena came back in, and dropped the deck on the table.   
  
"You guys getting dressed yet?" Rachel nodded, and hurried out, followed by Tymmie. She turned back to Stanton, but he wasn't there. But in the back the door was swinging, so he must have gone back to get some snacks or something. She pulled out a chair, then sat down. Stanton stepped back in, a plate with sandwiches stacked on it. "I think I'll just watch." she said.   
  
Stanton nodded, his face empty. "You okay?" She leaned in to see his eyes.   
  
He shrugged, and took a place by her. "It's just weird to see something like that." Serena blinked, and even though he didn't even look at her, he explained, "Tymmie was her first last night." She shrugged, still confused.   
  
"Isn't that a good thing?" He took the box, then opened it, and began shuffling the cards with great dexterity.   
  
"To some people I suppose." Her mouth opened, but at a quick peek into his mind, she sighed in understanding.   
  
"It had to happen sometime."   
  
"I know. But after 769 years of innocence, it's hard to see her grow up that way." Serena put a hand on his arm.   
  
"You're her brother, you're supposed to think that. Doesn't she think that way about you?"   
  
Stanton stopped, and turned to her. "Why would she?"   
  
Serena's brows pinched, then her eyes widened. "Wait a minute, you're not a...?" She pointed to him, her question obvious. He shook his head. Her jaw dropped, but as three shadows appeared, she realized the issue would have to wait.  
  
Okay, I should tell you, I'm starting to relax a little, so things are going to be updated a little slower. Just a warning. 


	3. Cards n' Sex

Chapter 3 Cards n' sex  
  
"Shit! I hate it when you use this damn window!" Cassandra yelled, then grabbed the sweater that was caught in the window, and tugged. Yvonne turned angrily, and starting brushing the dust off her arms.  
"Well the next time we go from the Dungeon to Stanton's, remind me we have to enter the long way!"  
Serena snorted as Cassandra dropped her hands in defeat. When she saw Stanton, Cassandra's face brightened, and she said, "Hey," in a soft, almost reverent tone.  
Stanton cocked his brows at her, then went back to his cards, making Serena raise a brow. What in the world were those two up to? Kelly lazily pulled out a chair, then plopped down, and rubbed the dark circles under her eyes. "Tired?" Serena asked, observing the kneading pressure Kelly applied on her eyelids.  
She put her hands on her cheek, and shook her head, the blond ponytail swaying at either side of her head. "Just didn't sleep well. And this mornings group jog didn't help."  
That explained the matching jogging suits they all wore, but Cassandra luckily wore a blue tank top underneath her still-caught sweater. Yvonne strutted to the table, and flicked her hair. "Sweet haircut." Serena complimented, liking the flirty curves. Yvonne smiled proudly, and ran a hand through it. It was now so short, the back reached the nape of her neck, and flipped out at the bottoms.  
"It's getting hot around here, and hair grows back."  
"True." Stanton agreed. Serena looked at them all as they sat. Maybe this was what being the key was all about. She was now friends with the most evil followers, and...the Prince of Night's girlfriend.../lover.  
"Aaah!" Shouted Rachel, making them all jump. She ran up to Yvonne, and stroked her hair. "What happened to you?"  
Yvonne patted her hand. "I had it cut. The weather's getting too hot to keep it long." She ran her hand through it again, then asked with girlish sly, "So where's lover-boy?" Rachel drew back in aghast.  
"Who's Lover-boy?"  
Cassandra grinned, then drew a sandwich from the plate. "I had our phone conversation on speaker. The receiver's broken."  
Stanton stilled, and looked up in shock. "As in...?" Cassandra nodded as she bit into the sandwich, then their eyes locked. Serena looked at both of them, and judging by the immense fires in their eyes, they must have been having a pretty fierce argument. Tymmie walked in, running his fingers through his thin blond hair, then observed the silence, and nudged Rachel questioningly.  
She answered telepathically, which seemed to make the silence grow dense. "Okay." Stanton said reluctantly, then dealt the cards, and eyed his sister. "You gonna play or not?" Tymmie pulled out two chairs, and he and Rachel sat down, her shorts riding up her thighs. Tymmie wore the same clothes he wore the night before, but he left his jacket upstairs. Rachel had run a brush through her mussed hair, and was in one of Stanton's shirts, short-shorts, and pulled out a modest pair of broken sunglasses.  
They all pressed their hands to their face-down cards, and waited for Stanton. After a second of deciding, he announced: "Five card draw, two to open, twenty limit, no wild." They all picked up their cards in unison. Stanton had an Ace of clubs, a Jack of clubs, a nine of diamonds, a queen of clubs, and a three of spades.  
Rachel looked in disgust at her hand, then said to Stanton, "Why are you the only one round here who never plays with wilds?"  
As Stanton placed the Jack in front of the Ace, he said, "Not my fault you're dealt trash."  
She turned to her brother, then brought her glasses down, and peered at him from above the rims. "Yes it is."  
"How so?" Stanton asked innocently.  
"For all we know, you stack the deck." Rachel said, eyeing his cards skeptically.  
Stanton shook his head at his sister, then looked back at his cards. "If I stacked the deck to make sure you got a bad hand, then I wouldn't have first degree burns on my fingers."  
Rachel raised a brow, and asked, "Oh?"  
Yvonne looked at Rachel, her chin resting on her hands, and said expertly, "He's bluffing." Cassandra leaned over to address Serena.  
"Is he bluffing Serena?"  
To be fair, Serena shrugged, and said, "I don't know. I've never played the game." That part was true, but it was also true that Stanton's hand wasn't exactly, burn-worthy.  
Then he put in three dollars, stating, "Opening three." They all put three dollars in, and Serena watched their moves, their hesitation, their rush. Stanton dropped his nine and the three, and without looking at his new cards, placed them over his old ones. "Any replacements?" Tymmie had two, Rachel folded, Yvonne had four, Kelly four, and Cassandra folded too.  
As Stanton scooped up his hand again, Serena had to fight to keep her eyes from widening. His not-exactly-burn-worthy-hand was now a flush. As they all put in, Serena calculated the pot size to be about sixty dollars. "Three kings." Tymmie stated reluctantly. Yvonne tossed her hand, and crossed her arms. Kelly put down a full house, twos over tens, and Cassandra put down four sixes. Stanton laid down the flush, and they all groaned.  
Serena smiled, and watched each hand in amusement, enjoying the kind of bond they all had, herself not included. It amazed her how lenient the Atrox had been lately. Perhaps it was planning something, and was just biding its time. After about six hands, Serena stood up. "You mind if I go upstairs and wait for you?"  
Stanton shook his head, and put down ten bucks. "Go ahead." Rachel stood, and dropped her sunglasses.  
"I'll go with you. I'm out thirty-five." Serena smiled, and they walked out of the kitchen, and up into Rachel's room. A few minutes later, they were flipping through channels, and eating popcorn. Rachel tossed a kernel into the air, and without moving her head, it landed in her mouth. "So, what's with your clothes?" Serena looked from her handful of popcorn to her sweats, checking for any stains. "There's nothing wrong with it. It's just more laid back than your usual attire."  
Serena shifted her eyes, and a tiny pink color stained her soft cheeks in memory of what had conspired that morning. "I just didn't think I'd be going anywhere."  
At the knocking of the door, Rachel shoved some more popcorn into her mouth, then shouted, "Come in." Yvonne, Kelly, and Cassandra, all packed into her room. Cassandra promptly dropped onto the bed, and reached into the bowl of popcorn.  
"Who won?" Serena asked, stuffing three salty kernels into her mouth.  
  
"Stanton. What else is new?" Yvonne said, and sat on the bed by Rachel, then slid under the covers.  
Kelly looked over Serena from head to toe, then asked, "What's with the casual look Serena?"  
Serena dropped the fistful of popcorn, and Rachel pointed to Kelly, "See?" Serena rolled her eyes.  
"I just had a feeling I wasn't going to be going anywhere today, and I saw no need to dress up." At her defensiveness, the others rose their brows. Serena felt the probing of her mind, and shot out the invader. "What's the big deal?" Serena yelled frantically. Kelly shut off the TV, and sat right in front of it.  
"You're being awfully defensive goddess." She used Serena's old name, not offensively, but more teasing. Serena crossed her arms, not about to give in, and chewed nervously on her popcorn.  
Cassandra studied her for a second, then grinned, and tossed some popcorn into her mouth. "So, how raunchy did you and Stanton get this morning?" Serena choked, and began to cough hoarsely. The others burst into laughter at Cassandra's brazen question. When she managed to retrieve her breath, she gave Cassandra a feisty glare.  
"First, we didn't do anything this morning. Second, if we did, it's none of your business." Serena reached for the remote, and with a playful sigh, Kelly slid away, and sat next to Serena.  
Cassandra grinned again, also, not about to give in. "Well, maybe it's none of my business, but I happen to know you're lying." she said, and slanted a wicked eye at Serena, making her shiver.  
"And how would you know?"  
Cassandra stood, then fell back onto the bed, so her whole body stretched across the mattress. "Stanton told me so, that's how." Serena sat, immobilized with shock as the others laughed loudly. What possessed Stanton to tell anyone, let alone Cassandra about what they had shared? That was something not meant to be shared.  
Serena jumped over, and grabbed Cassandra by the collar. "Why the hell did he tell you!?"  
Laughing like a mad-man, she shook her hands over her defenseless head, and said, "He needed to clarify something for me. I wont tell you now, but eventually you'll know, I promise!" Serena simmered, but with the hope that she would find out later, she reluctantly let go of Cassandra's collar.  
Kelly suddenly lunged forward, and asked eagerly with her face in her hands, "So how was it?" 


	4. The Question

Chapter 4  
  
Serena turned around, and said, "What's it to you?" Yvonne moved in front of her, and smiled.  
"Look, outside of Rachel, it's safe to say that all the females in this room are attracted to Stanton. So out with it!"  
Serena rolled her eyes, then sat up. "I can't describe it!"  
Rachel shook her arm, and said, "Then at least tell us what you did!" Serena's jaw dropped, and she turned to Rachel.  
"Why should I? He's your brother for God's sake!"  
"So? I can't tell you guys about Tym, because sex is too personal. And I would share that with you guys any day." Serena suddenly felt a twinge of guilt. If she should be having this conversation with anyone, it should be her real friends, not followers that just happened to be the people she was fighting against, as well as her boyfriends' sister and friends.  
"You would, I wouldn't." Serena retorted.  
"Serena, look," shifting from her spot on the bed, Yvonne took a pillow, and while hugging it, she spoke to Serena in a serious tone. "Just because you tell us something before your real friends, doesn't mean you've betrayed them. You can tell the others details that you don't tell us, just give us the shell." Serena bit her lip. It still could be considered betrayal, giving someone else knowledge your friends don't have.  
Serena purposely flipped her hair, and moved the collar of her shirt, revealing the hickey. Cassandra's mouth opened with a smile, and she sat up eagerly. Not wanting to say the words herself, she opened her mind, and after they all read about the cession, it was a racket. Rachel covered her mouth, trying to stifle the furious laugh in her throat. "Oh my God!"  
Serena spread her arms. "What?" Kelly rolled about, and explained.  
"It's just so unexpected that a little virgin like you would be into dry sex."  
Serena crossed her arms, and settled back pensively. "I found it hard to believe myself. I mean, lately he and I have been...quite...passionate. It's like we're becoming sex maniacs."  
Rachel looked over, and sighed. "Maybe it's the joy of living."  
"Yeah," stated Cass, playing with her hair. "I mean, Stanton came pretty close to death the other night. It's just the cherishing fact that he belongs to you, and that he's alive."  
She shook her head. "Stanton's been close to death plenty of times, and while we may get a little closer at those times, we've never been this close to sex before, even though it was something we decided on together."  
Kelly played with her sweatshirt, then said tentatively, "Maybe it's the Atrox."  
Serena looked up. "I thought about that, but what could it want by driving us closer together?"  
She shrugged, and said, "It's just a thought."  
"Somebody's up to something." Rachel said, her temple resting on her fist.  
After a short silence, Serena turned to Yvonne, and asked, "Where're the guys?"  
Kelly grabbed the controller, and turned on the TV. "Downstairs. Stanton said he wanted to talk to Tymmie for a few minutes." Serena and Rachel grew still.  
"Did he say why?" Rachel asked worriedly. Cassandra shook her head, and shoved a fistful of popcorn in her mouth.  
Rachel turned to Serena nervously, and not knowing what else she could do, Serena shrugged. Rachel licked her lips, then bit them, and turned to the TV. After thirty minutes, a knock came to the door, and Rachel shouted, "What's the password?"  
"It's Tymmie." he said behind the door. Rachel lunged forward, and turned off the TV.  
"Hey!" Cassandra protested.  
Tymmie walked in, and slid the door shut behind him. Rachel got off the bed, accidently stepping on Kelly's back. "Ow!" She grabbed his hands, and started asking questions at a mile a minute.  
"What did he say? Where is he now? Why didn't you call me down there? Did you fight? He—" Tymmie put a finger over her mouth, stopping her chatter.  
"We just talked a little. Man to man, and teacher to pupil; that's all. He's in his room packing, and we didn't call you down because this was something between him and I. Serena?" She perked up, and Tymmie nodded to the door.  
"Stanton said you can help now." he said, and gallantly opened the door for her. She got off the bed, thanked Tymmie, affectionately punched a bemused Rachel, then walked out the door. Walking across the wide hallway, she listened to the distinct sounds of a pillow fight from Rachel's room. Mildly chuckling, she opened Stanton's door to find an empty suitcase lying out on the large bed, along with a small overnight bag.  
Stanton wasn't anywhere in sight, so she asked, "Is this Stanton's room, or are you using magic on me?"  
Stanton suddenly came out of his bathroom, carrying some of his toiletries. "This is Stanton's room," he said, stuffing the articles into his overnight bag. "He's currently unavailable, so please leave your name after the tone." Serena smiled, and walked over, hands behind her back.  
"What makes you unavailable?"  
Stanton retreated back into the bathroom, and said, "I can't find the damn Head and Shoulders. Rachel probably has it in her bathroom." The door suddenly knocked, and without waiting for a reply, Cassandra poked her head in.  
"Rachel says she's sorry, she'll buy some more." She tossed Serena the tall, round bottle, and shut the door. Serena looked up, at Stanton who was standing in the bathroom doorway.  
"Pure coincidence, I'm sure."  
Grinning, she tossed him the bottle, and he tossed it into his overnight bag. Serena looked into the bathroom, paused, then stepped in. Her jaw dropped at the elaborate bathroom. "It's like a five star hotel."  
Stanton looked up from his drawer, and shrugged. "Looks modest to me." The tub was a large Jacuzzi, big enough for two, maybe three, with three shower heads. A white toilet, double sinks with black marble and tall mirrors. Modest indeed.  
Stanton grabbed his razor and adaptor, then came back out, and unzipped the outer compartment of the bag. Serena rubbed her forearm behind her back uncomfortably. "So...what do you want me to do?" He zipped his bag shut, then looked at her. Her hands clamped tighter together at the fire in his eye. They burned with that same emotion that she had seen this morning, only now, it was far more readable.  
Determined desire. Her stomach quivered, then flip-flopped. She looked down, cleared her throat, then felt him enter her mind. What was he looking for? She followed his path, but just as she thought they found it, his spirit disappeared from her mind. He spread out his large suitcase, and said, "Can you check my wardrobe for the black and white plaid jacket?" She nodded, and walked to it, and smiled anew at it's contents.  
His wardrobe arrangement was really opposite his personality. A true mess, the first mess that she had ever found about him. He was always clean, sensitive, mysterious, and a hint of a darker, wild side. As she came back with the jacket in her hands, she folded it, then handed it to him. She wiped off the bed practically, but there was nothing practical about Stanton's next words. "Wanna come to Europe with me?" 


	5. The Offer

Chapter 5   
  
Serena turned to him instantly, but he was already digging in his wardrobe. She looked down at the bed, and sat quietly to absorb his proposal. Go to Europe? Why? What would they do? She absently pressed her hand to the blanket, then looked down at the large bed, and suddenly, it became clear. She traced the blanket stitching with one finger, knowing the many things they could do together.  
  
"You wouldn't come only for sex mind you." Serena spun around, her face staining bright red at the fact he had heard her thoughts; and the particular emphasis in some of his words.   
  
"Wha-what do you mean only for sex?" she stuttered. As he folded one of his jackets in his reflection, he stopped to look at her. He eyed her up and down for a second, then grinned wickedly, making her heart skip a beat, and her lower areas tingle. She knew he only meant to imply, not really test his words, but they still made her shake. "Why?" she stuttered. He came over, and organized his clothes and paraphernalia throughout the suitcase.   
  
He didn't look into her eyes, but he still answered. "Have you seen that castle?" She shook her head, and he sent her an image. The castle was almost as large as the Notre Dame cathedral, a navy blue, moss crawling around the back of it.  
  
She blinked, then looked up at him. "So?" she asked. He packed his clothes, then went back to his wardrobe, and opened the cabinets.   
  
"It's bound to get pretty lonely over there. And you're great company."   
  
She tilted her head, and said mock modestly, "Really?" He tossed his socks, and opened his drawers for the underwear. "You have a good personality, you're a great conversationalist, you're smart, loving, attractive, and a delicious kisser."  
  
Serena's eyes shifted, and she said, "Um...thank you..." she said, then cleared her throat before she spoke again. "But, why can't you take Rachel? She has free time, but I've got school. Plus, I'm sure she would love to come."   
  
Stanton folded his underwear, and paired his socks. "Because she and Tymmie are going to Las Vegas the same time I plan on going to Europe." Serena's brows pinched as he zipped the suitcase.   
  
She said, "I thought you said you didn't know when you were leaving." He took both of the bags, and tucked them under his bed.   
  
"I decided to leave this Friday, since the weather's going well then. And I just thought that maybe if we spent enough time together, then we could get over this sexual tension we've had lately." She nodded at the logic, slapped her thighs, and stood.   
  
"Can I think about it?" He nodded, and turned to face her directly.   
  
"You don't need to feel pressured. If you don't want to go, that's fine. I don't mind going by myself, just some company would be nice," he said compassionately. She nodded her thanks, and opened the door. She walked to Rachel's room, so she peeked in, then she abruptly shut the door, and pressed her back to it, facing Stanton's raised brow.   
  
"I think they want to be alone," she said with a furiously red face, wondering worriedly if Rachel could stay that way much longer without needing a nerve specialist.   
  
Stanton's mouth opened with helpless surprise, and as he walked across the hallway to down the steps, he muttered, "I hate the fact that ex-virgins have such powerful sex-drives." She laughed, put her hand on the rail, and walked down with him. At the foot of the stairs, she found a note on the door, plucked it off, then handed it to Stanton. After reading it quickly, he shook his head, and tossed it into the trash.  
  
He turned to her, his eyes smoky, even angry as he asked her, "A quick visit, but do you want me to take you home?" She nodded, and they headed out to his car. As they drove to her house in silence, she pinched the drawstrings to her sweats, fiddling with them as her thoughts drifted to his offer.   
  
She'd admit that she wasn't exactly thinking straight, for one reason or the next, but his proposal he made in room did seem to make sense. People who spent too much time by themselves did seem to develop problems in their relationships, making them fight or dislike each other. And she didn't want any of that with Stanton. Not after all the hellacious ordeals their relationship had survived so far.   
  
But she couldn't live the rest of life as a mistress either. Even though the thought of being Stanton's sex slave gave her so many ideas she was blushing three seconds later. She had to get her mind off all of the sexual issues! For God's sakes, she was fifteen, not thirty-three.   
  
So, maybe she could agree to go with him, and stay there until the sexual tension between them diminished, then go home, that way there was a very slim chance of their relationship taking a down-side, and the sexual tension would finally be gone. And as a bonus, she'd miss school and spend some more time with Stanton too.  
  
She lifted her head nervously to peek at Stanton. He turned the wheel, his gaze concentrating on the road. He turned his head back for a second, then turned it back to the road abruptly, making his shaggy blond hair sway over his eyes.   
  
He gave a small grunt, evidently frustrated about not being able to pull his hair out of his eyes, making her fingers itch to do it for him. So she did. His silky hair pushed back easily, and soon the pads of her fingers reached the sensitive skin near his eyes. She pushed his hair away just enough to get out of his eyes, but not tucking it behind his ear.  
  
She reluctantly pulled her fingers away, missing the intimate connection. 'Thanks.' Smiling again, Serena settled comfortably in her seat, realizing that her idea might work. So long as Stanton agreed to it. His car came to a slow halt, and she looked around, disappointed that she was in her own driveway.   
  
Summoning a bright smile, Serena said softly, "Thanks. It's been a great day." He smiled charmingly, and nodded. She reached for the handle to the door, when his fingertips rested on her arm. Brows arched, she looked at him questioningly.   
  
His eyes searched hers for a second, as if he forgot he was telepathic, then his gaze went, and lingered on her lips until she licked them quickly. She knew what was happening to him. She felt it too. What was happening to them? Of course teenagers were supposed to be under sexual pressures, where someone persuaded them to do something against their will, or were at one time because they had fallen too deep.  
  
But she wasn't unwilling. Even when she had first seen Stanton she had felt a shimmer of excitement that made her cluck her tongue ring against her teeth and shyly smile at him. And when they had started going out, she often had little fantasies of making out with him. But soon they changed from making out, to making love. And then they broke up. And now that they were together again, everything was ten times as strong.   
  
"Stanton—" He lunged forward, and clamped his mouth to hers, swallowing her little yelp of surprise, which soon turned into a moan of longing as she wrapped her arms around him. Was she crazy? Someone could see them and tell Collin that she was having it out in the front seat! Yet somehow, the possibility of getting caught, only managed to excite her further. That didn't take much, now that she thought about it.   
  
He gripped her hips, and pulled her back onto the seat, her stomach aligning with his in a perfect fit. If possible, he deepened the kiss, but roused a frustrated groan from her when he inched back, only to come back just as quickly, and grind his hips and groin into hers. She groaned at the hot friction of his jeans denim, and her sweats cotton, sliding against each other. This was all so hot, so deliciously forbidden, so...dangerous.  
  
Apparently, Stanton sensed it too, for he yanked back, leapt to his side of the car, and gripped the steering wheel like it was all he had to refrain from touching her again. Serena licked her tingling lips, and rose, her hands between her lap. "Stanton, I—"  
  
"Don't say a word! Just get out of here before I change my mind!"   
  
She scrambled out, and watched as he frantically drove off. No questions or doubts about it now. Serena would never do things like that on a normal basis. Someone was pushing them closer together. But who? And for the love of God why?  
  
I'm gonna start updating maybe once every five or six days. I need some help. I have some the ideas, but anybody got a few naughty sentences I can use for this and the couple? Don't have to, I just need help. (I 4got disclaimer; I own absolutely NOTHING! Except Rachel so far. Personalization:  
  
Pamela: Is this the first story you've read of mine? If so, check out New Magic C16 to clear things up. N Stanton got kicked out in the series. Not in so many words, but he was.  
  
daughterofthemoon00: You really don't have to print it...I'm too late aren't I?  
  
Jeanat: What do you mean something bad?  
  
If I didn't personalize you, that doesn't mean I'm not thinking of you and thanking you! lata.  
  
Magz 


	6. Naughty Ideas

Chapter 6   
  
Serena pulled out all the pictures she had developed, and proudly set them out for her teacher. "Well, well, well Serena. These are very impressive. Nice angles, very good lighting techniques, and all in all, great photos. You get full credit."   
  
Serena beamed. "Thank you Mrs. Bunshue. I was hoping I'd get a good grade on these."   
  
"You earned it my dear. Are you up to the extra credit?" The young teacher asked a hint of a smile in her voice.  
  
"Ma'am?" Serena asked, not really understanding the 'up-to-it' part.   
  
Her teacher rose gracefully from her desk, making her black-beaded earrings sway back and forth with her movements. "I'm offering extra credit for any assignments turned in early. You're three days early, so do you want it?"  
  
Serena's initial answer was yes. She'd need the extra credit if she was going to spend two weeks with Stanton in Europe. But she needed to know the assignment first. "What's the extra credit?"   
  
Mrs. Bunshue slipped her thin-framed glasses down her nose, and let them dangle at her chest from the glasses strap. "Basically, you take a picture of something that holds a great deal of intrigue,"  
  
Stanton.  
  
"Something that you're familiar with, and are interested in,"  
  
Stanton.  
  
"And something that's pleasing to look at."  
  
Definitely Stanton.  
  
"And you have to write a report as to why that object is all those things. And you have to explain why you chose it." Find something intriguing, familiar, interesting, and nice to look at. Explain how it's all those things, and why I chose it.   
  
"I'd love to. When is it due?"  
  
"Thursday." Serena nodded, escaped the classroom, then gathered the things from her locker, and went outside.  
  
"Oye! Chica!" Serena smiled at Jimena, and strolled over to her car, and slid in the front seat. "So, what'd'ja get?"   
  
Serena grinned. "Full credit. Plus she was so impressed she gave me an extra credit opportunity."  
  
"Si? What's the project?" Jimena asked curiously, pulling out of the school parking lot. Serena told Jimena. Jimena grinned impishly. "What'd que usted tiene en mente? What'd you have in mind?"  
  
Serena shrugged, trying to avoid any wise-ass remarks from Jimena. "I hadn't really thought about it at first. But I'm getting a few ideas together."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Stanton strumming a guitar in sweats, Stanton napping in a hammock, Stanton sweaty and shirtless from the heat caused by chores like chopping wood, Stanton dancing, Stanton...  
  
"Well, nothing in particular yet."   
  
Jimena shrugged, and turned the wheel. "I think you should do a live object. Los seres humanos son intrigantes. Humans are intriguing."  
  
"True." Serena agreed. And she had even more reason to say that than Jimena, considering that she could read minds.   
  
"And what's more intriguing about humans than hot guys? Nada! That's what."  
  
Serena almost nodded, but caught on. "What are you getting at?" Serena asked suspiciously. Jimena looked over, and even though her black sunglasses covered her eyes, Serena could still sense the feigned innocence.   
  
"Que usted significa? What are you talking about?" Jimena asked in a believing curious tone.  
  
"You're leading up to something. So tell me what your idea is." Jimena grinned, and hit the brakes as they approached a red light.   
  
Jimena took off her glasses, and slipped them into the pocket of her purple corduroy jacket, and smoothed her black mini skirt. "I think Stanton should be your project. The teacher's reaction would be el interesar. And what a better opportunity for you and Stanton to get ocupado?"  
  
Serena squirmed in her seat. Jimena had the exact same idea. But... "What could possibly motivate Stanton into doing a photo project with me?"  
  
Still grinning, Jimena got out of the light, and continued to Serena's house. "Maybe you could present it as a way to get over that lujuria you told us about today." Serena rolled her eyes. Stanton had always been truthful with her, and she wouldn't throw it in his face by not being honest with him in return. She tried to tell Jimena in her mind, but like so many times before, the wall was up.  
  
Smiling good-naturedly, she asked, "Still up to keeping me out huh?" Jimena smiled, but didn't answer as they pulled up. They stepped out, and Serena reached for her keys, only to find the door unlocked. "Collin home?" She asked, trying to set her keys back into her purse.   
  
"Al parecer." Jimena replied, and they stepped inside, and were automatically struck with masculine voices in the house. Trying to stifle her movements, Serena slid out of her black sandals, and gestured Jimena to do the same. They took easy, stealthy paces forward, until the words were crystal clear.  
  
"Is it really such a big deal? I like the way Tianna's responded lately. It's a nice stroke to the ego." Derek's easy voice drifted through the house on a light echo. Serena peeked into the kitchen, noticing that on the other side of the kitchen, Vanessa, Catty, and Tianna were listening too. Finally, she turned to see the company in the kitchen; finding Collin, Derek, Michael, Tymmie, Chris, Cassandra, and Stanton, all making themselves busy with one thing or another.   
  
"Can't argue with you there." Collin muttered, stirring some chocolate milk. "I wouldn't mind it myself if I didn't know it was an issue with all of us."  
  
"Is anybody interested in a woman's opinion?" Cassandra asked, sitting herself gracefully onto a chair at the table with a cup of coffee.   
  
"Sure, can you find a woman for us?" Tymmie asked humorously, making Cassandra scowl, and a few of the boy's chuckle.  
  
"I think that maybe someone's trying to push you all together, and then try to divert the girls into believing that you betrayed them, and if you crumble, you'll become enemies." Cassandra accidentally jolted the table, getting a coffee stain on her cream colored over-shirt. She stood, got a towel, wiped down her shirt, and took it off, revealing a lavender tube-top, and then dabbed her low-slung blue jeans.   
  
"I can see that, but I don't think it's it." Chris said speculatively, leaning his hip on the counter, his arms over his chest.  
  
"Why are you here anyway Cassandra? What does this have to do with you?" Michael asked, closing the refrigerator door, a look of unsatisfied hunger on his face.  
  
Cassandra shifted in her seat, and she blushed. Serena's eyes widened. She'd never seen Cassandra blush before. "Um...I...just wanted to..."  
  
"She's here because of me. She and I need to talk." Stanton announced, coming to her rescue. Cassandra's face turned flush-scarlet, and she swallowed her coffee nervously. "By the way, how's the 'project' coming Cassandra?" Stanton asked, rousing another bit of suspicion from Serena.  
  
She smiled up at Stanton gratefully and said, "Fantastic. I have a few things to discuss with my 'supervisor,' but very nicely none the less." Knowing the conversation wouldn't go anyplace Serena didn't know about from there, she strode into the kitchen.  
  
"Collin, you might have told me you were having a party. I still have to clean my room." Everyone looked up at the new voice, and Serena smiled at them, pretending that she hadn't heard a word of their conversation, and looked at Stanton. 'Right now, I don't need to know why you're here; but I need to ask a favor.'  
  
Stanton's brows pinched as Jimena walked in and placed a friendly kiss on Collins cheek, yet Serena noticed a hint of heated response glowing in his eyes. 'I have a photography project going on, and I was hoping you'd be the subject.' He blinked in surprise, but a hint of mysterious smile floated on his face.  
  
'I'm posing for a school project huh?' Serena nodded, and found it only fair to warn him about some spontaneous shots she might take. Stanton looked like he was thinking it over, then he grinned in a roguish way. 'No problem.' Serena smiled at him, then looked at Collin.  
  
"Anyone else here?"   
  
"The girls were hanging out in the den. Who knows what they're up to," he snickered. Jimena gave him an affectionate punch, then dashed into the hallway. Serena followed, and at the top of the stairs, they flung her door open, greeted with loud chatting.   
  
"What do you mean 'it's not my fault'?"  
  
"He asked me if—"  
  
"Things were going great, I wasn't about to—"  
  
Serena and Jimena eyed each other, then slipping her index finger and thumb into her mouth, Jimena gave a shrill whistle, making all of them jump in shock, and look at them. Serena dropped her black purse and red raincoat into her vanity seat, and then settled onto her bed with the rest of the girls, and readied herself for an extreme debate.  
  
I know I'm updating fast, but I WILL slow down!  
  
Bex: I'm going through a rough time right now, and your review warmed my heart and made my day. Thank you.  
  
----: Um...I can't have something bad happen because of it. I agree with what you said, though people don't ALWAYS get STD's or pregnant. And this story isn't MEANT to be realistic. But if you DO want something realistic, I'd suggest you take a peek at my bio. And what you said about keeping it clean...it's gonna get worse so...if you're not allowed to read as is, I'd recommend to stop now. 


	7. Photo Cession

Chapter 7 Photo Cession  
  
Serena adjusted the settings on her camera, and looked up. It was Tuesday, and she had until Friday to tell Stanton her idea. But every time she saw him, she wanted to say yes to the entire proposal rather than just make a bargain. And she had a good while before she had to tell him, so why couldn't she sit back and enjoy his company for a while?  
  
Back at her house it became pretty obvious that it wasn't just herself and Stanton becoming so passionate. All the daughters, Jimena, and even Rachel were suddenly faced with the same issue. Rachel was the only one with a plausible excuse. She told them all that ex-virgins were known for being insatiable in the first few months. And based on her current relationship with Tymmie, it sounded like she was telling the truth.  
  
Impatiently, she checked her watch, and thrust her hands on her hips. What was keeping Stanton? She began to pace. She shouldn't be so impatient. It was only 3:33, and Stanton didn't need to be right on time. She stopped for a second, and looked up at the sky. Why was she being so impatient? She was stomping around like a stood-up lover. Angered at herself, she made an abrupt about-face, smacking into a wall of solid muscle.   
  
Serena pressed her hands to his chest to steady herself, then looked up at Stanton's amused face. "I'm here."   
  
"Uh...I see that." She said, looking straight at his bare breastbone, and inhaling his spicy aftershave. Bare? She took a step back, and found him in well-worn blue jeans, with the black steel-toe boots, and a cloth bag at his side. "Um...first, what's in the bag?"  
  
"A few things I thought would look good on camera."  
  
She nodded; pleased he took the liberty of gathering his own props.  
  
"Second, why aren't you wearing a shirt?"  
  
He grinned roguishly again, and said, "Are you complaining?" She blushed, but smiled with it.  
  
"Not at all. Simply curious."  
  
Stanton shrugged, and flicked his head to get the hair out of his eyes. "I brought a wife beater in the bag, but it's a warm day, and the sun feels good on my skin."   
  
A little jolt of wickedness moved through her. Unable to resist, she leaned closer with a saucy grin. She rubbed her lips against his chest, and moved up until her cheek pressed against the side of his neck, absorbing his smooth warmth. "Hm. So it does," she whispered, and gently bit his ear lobe. She felt the rush of awareness in him as he chuckled. He gently nudged her up with his shoulder, and she came to his mouth for a soft kiss.   
  
They stood together like that for a few seconds, then she pulled back, and cleared her throat. "If you'll take me to your car, we can get started." He nodded politely, and walked ahead of her, back into her house. She didn't mind following him, since his body looked pretty nice from this angle. And even though she intended to eye him like an object of a picture that she had to study what angles would make for a good view, she soon found herself admiring his body in feminine appreciation.  
  
His arms moved back and forth as he walked, making his shoulder blades bunch, flow, and ripple as he walked, his strides long and confident. His skin was perfectly toned with a light tan. His jeans hung low on his hips, but hugged his tight ass, taut thighs, and muscled legs. All rolled up into one absolutely delectable package. She grinned at the thought, but she when she slid into his car, he stared at her intently.  
  
Her cheeks went hot, hoping that he hadn't thought to read her mind. "Where to?" He questioned softly.  
  
She blinked a few times, trying to remember the next step. "First, head to the park, then to the beach. I'll take a few pictures at each place, then figure out which three look best, and put those into my assignment."  
  
Stanton nodded, put the key in the ignition, started his car up, then turned to head for the park. "Who's gonna develop the film?" He questioned. Blinking, Serena turned to him, wondering why he would ask.  
  
"Me. Mrs. Bunshue always believed in the phrase, 'If you want something done right, you've gotta do it yourself." Stanton nodded, satisfied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why do you ask?" She asked him, a slight curiosity in her voice.   
  
He simply shrugged, then said, "Just curious." She thought for a second that she was lying, but realized there couldn't be any reason other than pure curiosity to ask something like that. When they finally reached the park, Serena got out, and Stanton followed after locking his car. He took her hand, and as they went in, she looked around. The park was empty for one reason or the other.  
  
There weren't any signs around, no warnings, and no police. Must just be her lucky day. "So where do you want me?" He asked, and if she wasn't mistaken, there was some kind of fire in his tone. She didn't analyze it, simply answered.   
  
"First, let's find a place to sit down, then show me what's in that bag of yours." They found a place to sit down, and Stanton grabbed a turkey, ham, and cheese sandwich out of nowhere, and then passed his bag to her. Serena pulled out an empty baggy with crumbs inside, a flannel blanket, a wife-beater, a bottled water, and empty squirt bottle, a silver watch, a pair of jeans, and...A knife?   
  
"A few of these items seem rather confusing to me." Serena stated, pulling out the squirt bottle.  
  
"Such as?" Stanton asked simply, taking the sandwich to his mouth again, and watched a butterfly flutter away, both of them enjoying the beauty of the day. And the beauty of each other.  
  
"Such as this squirt bottle. I'm assuming the water in the bottle is for filling it, but why use it? A blanket? A knife? An extra pair of jeans? Why?"   
  
Stanton grinned at her questions. "You'll see. Tell you what. I'll do whatever you want on camera, and I'll cooperate. So long as you let me take pictures of you." Her eyes widened. She had to decline that. Stanton knew that this was strictly about her assignment, not a romantic getaway, or a strip-show.  
  
"Deal."   
  
Stanton grinned with satisfaction, and jump to his feet, then stole the blanket from her. He spread it out, and she watched as he got down on it, then turned on his back, and stacked his hands behind his head, then turned to her with amused expectation. "You just gonna sit there all day with that look on your face?"   
  
She shook herself, then stood. She looked down at him, and he stared at the sky in front of him, his eyes thoughtful, his biceps bulged, his flat stomach hollow, his jeans low, and his legs crossed. The pose was incredibly sexy, yet it wasn't overly provocative. She adjusted the light and speed settings of her camera, and took pictures.   
  
Stanton had the perfect idea with the things he brought. Whenever he wasn't topless, he would slip on the wife beater. He used the squirt bottle to spray over his chest, making him look blanketed with sweat; and he cut his pants at the knees with the knife. There was a close-up where he stared into the camera, his shaggy hair damp. He had one pose when he leaned against a tree with one hand on the tree, the other in his pocket. All poses wildly sexy, and when she finished with the twelfth picture, and Stanton took charge.   
  
She waited for his requests, hands behind her back. He put his hands behind his back, and walked around her in a circle. She had her hair down, a gray zip-up jogging suit above a magenta tank top. But he found plenty of ways to make the ensemble sexy. She wrapped herself in the blanket, she pressed her hands to a tree, until the last pose in which she was lying flat on her stomach across the blanket.  
  
Her hoodie was off, and this pose had her particularly curious with his pensive eyes staring at her. His lips even pursed, until finally his expression brightened with a smile. He had her come up to her knees, palms on the blanket, and he gently tousled her hair, one strand just above her upper lip. He stood in front of her, and that pensive expression returned. She wanted to growl with frustration. And judging by the look on his face, he did to.  
  
Stanton licked his teeth through his closed lips, then grinned again. He went to her, lifted her arm, and had her press her hand to the side of her head. He didn't let her go; instead he pulled back and asked softly, "Can you hold yourself like that for a few seconds?" She nodded, and held her head. He backed up a little bit, then grinned, and bent. He picked up the squirt bottle, and asked considerately, "Do you mind this pose?" Serena blinked, then peeked into his mind. He sensed her, and showed her what he saw.  
  
Serena didn't mind saying she looked a little strange lying that way. How could Stanton find it appealing? Then she put it together. She let her lids drop to half mast, her lips parted just enough to bare a shadow of two white teeth, her expression changed to soft lust, and she wrenched her tank top far enough to bare the strap of an innocent white bra, and she pushed herself forward so her chest was at a ninety-degree angle.  
  
Stanton smiled, came close, then adjusted the nozzle of the squirt gun, and a slight mist sprayed over her collarbone and chest, and into her drooping tank top, making her shiver at the tickling sensation. He stepped back, then looked her over. "Beautiful," he whispered, his tone low and sensuous. He sent her a mental image, and her eyes almost widened. She looked positively decadent. The expression in her eyes, the sheen of water on her chest, the shape of her top, all screamed, 'I-GOT-LAID!' 


	8. Pictures

Chapter 8   
  
Serena didn't even need to read his mind to know that was the kind of look he was trying to achieve. Wanting to tease him a little bit, she let go of her facials for a second, and smiled. "You like being a voyeur huh?"   
  
He grinned at her taunt, and tilted his head boyishly. "It's a nice role to play."  
  
Cocking an eyebrow, she said, "I bet."  
  
Without another word, he lifted the camera, and her lids dropped again. He took more pictures, several of them suggestive, others simply erotic. Under normal circumstances, she would feel embarrassed and uncomfortable in such a provocative situation. But these weren't normal circumstances, and instead of discomfort, she felt...turned on. As the camera rewound, he dropped it, blinked, and asked, "Are we ready for the beach now?"   
  
Serena nodded, then packed up the blanket and squirt bottle as Stanton gathered the rest of the articles. He escorted them to his car, and they drove to Venice beach. When they got there, it was near sunset. Perfect scenery for pictures. They had a repeat cession of the park, Stanton in several sexy poses: Facing the ocean, waist deep in wet jeans and salt water with his back to the sunset, a come-hither look in his eyes; him sitting on his hip with one hand on the blanket and the other one on his bent knee; plus many more.  
  
Then he took the camera from her again, and took shots of her. The first was a close-up with her head and hair damp; one a reverse pose of the first picture he took at the park, sitting on the blanket, looking over her shoulder at him through the lens; her hands tugging the waist band of her sweats low enough to see the panty line, her eyes staring at him lustfully; and finally one of her jumping into the ocean mid-dive. Finally, they sat together in the blanket, snuggled against each other to keep themselves warm. His arms were around her waist, and their fingers locked together in their lap. The pose was so intimate, and they had two pictures left in the camera.  
  
She set the timer, then sat with him again, and the click of a camera blended with the sound of wind and waves. "So, have you decided about Europe yet? Not to nag."  
  
She smiled at his instant gesture to defend himself, even though he didn't need to. "I figured that maybe I could spend maybe two weeks with you, and then come home. If that's alright."  
  
He pressed a kiss to her temple, his chest pressing to her back, and whispered, "Of course it is." Then he kissed her on the lips, and she turned around to feel more of him, the blanket slipped away, chilling her arms. She shuddered. He wrapped his warm arms around her, caressed her, let out a primal groan, then yanked her on top of him. Her arms flailed out, and she accidentally set the timer on the camera. She didn't hear or care. Her arms wrapped around him, and she arched her body to his, a fire of need burning her blood. His grip tightened, and one hand even slid to her butt, squeezing and kneading. She moaned, and pressed her mouth closer to his. The camera clicked, catching them in an act of intimate bliss.  
  
Serena handed over the folder with pictures to Mrs. Bunshue, and she accepted it with a smile. It was Thursday, 3:00. Choosing those pictures of Stanton was the hardest thing she'd ever done, but she managed it.   
  
The first picture was the one with him sitting on the blanket at the beach; the next had his elbow on his knee, staring into the sky at a profile angle. The last picture was when he leaned against the tree, his hands shoved in his pockets, showing the HANES logo on his underwear.  
  
Mrs. Bunshue looked unusually thoughtful and often switched from the pictures to thorough report Serena had made. Her thin glasses reflected the two page paper.   
  
"So...do I get the credit?" she asked meekly.  
  
Mrs. Bunshue exhaled slowly, then smiled up at Serena. "Well, I don't mind telling you that when I first heard that your boyfriend was going to be your model, I was a little skeptical. But you managed to prove me wrong. These pictures are done very well, and they're perfectly appropriate for school. And the report you've done is very detailed. So, you definitely get full credit." To prove her point, she pulled out a red marker, and wrote on a post-it note, 'Serena Killingsworth, E.C.' she handed Serena the folder.  
  
"Have a great weekend Serena."  
  
Serena's broad smile spread to a grin as she left the photography room. "You too."  
  
When she got outside, she felt a strange disturbance in the air. Very strange. She checked her amulet, and sure enough, it was shining brightly from its place at her chest. A push of wind came up behind her, but as she spun around to see who it was, all she saw was La Brea High. Another push of wind came to her, but this time it touched her cheek; soft and insisting, just like a kiss.   
  
She backed up, gripped her bag like a weapon, and felt her power grow; from her core, all the way to her fingertips. "Who's there?" she demanded.  
  
"Sorry for scaring you," answered a familiar voice.   
  
Serena just barely lightened her grip on her bag. "St-Stanton? Is that you?"  
  
"In the flesh. In a second." The wind pushed at her feet, and as she looked down, she saw two black shoes forming in front of her. Pieces of Stanton slid into place, one at a time, until finally, she was staring right into his blue eyes.  
  
Serena looked around, but saw no one. "Vanessa with you?" she asked.  
  
Stanton shook his head, a hint of a self-satisfied gleam in his eyes. "Rachel was going through the spell book, and she found a spell for invisibility. Though I'd try it out. I didn't mean to alarm you though."   
  
Blinking, Serena adjusted her bag, and smiled. "Well, does this mean that my transportation isn't your car?"  
  
Stanton chuckled, took her hand, and walked. "No. Sorry about that, but invisibility is a new trick, I don't want to risk anything with you." She smiled at his consideration, and allowed him to open his car door for her.  
  
"How'd we do on that project?" Stanton asked curiously when he got inside.  
  
With a broad smile, Serena set her bag on his floor, then turned to him. "Full credit. Thanks to you." He smiled at her, and drove the car out of the parking lot. He said nothing else, so Serena watched the scenery as he drove to her house. There was something else that she needed to tell him, but the problem was that she wasn't sure if she could tell him this late in the game. 'Would you just tell me already? You've kept me in suspense since Wednesday.' She blinked, and paused.  
  
"I...I've decided not to go. To Europe. I like your idea, but I think that we'll get over it much easier if we spend the time apart rather than together. If you ask me, we'd have more time to come to our senses. If I went, we'd run the risk of a fight. If I didn't, I'd miss you, but I'd get over it, and when you came back, our relationship would get back to what normal was." She closed her eyes, bracing for his response.  
  
"Alright. Seems logical enough." She blinked. Alright, but she still had more to say.   
  
"But if I get to missing you too bad, I might call you up sometime." Her words rushed out of her mouth. "But I hope it doesn't get that bad. I mean I can't spend two minutes with you anymore without wanting you to jump my bones." Serena's eyes widened and her face turned bright red.  
  
He said nothing for a few seconds, then let out a stifled snicker. The stifled snicker turned into a chuckle, then a burst of laughter. She wanted to disappear right into her seat. "You'll excuse me if I take that as a compliment?" he asked between chuckles.   
  
"Sure." she stated, her face heating even more, if that were possible.   
  
"If it makes you feel any better, I can't spend two minutes with you without being delightfully happy to jump your bones." Serena's eyes widened, and she finally turned to him. He turned to her, grinned, and put his car in park. She looked once more at her house. Hoping not to repeat history, she opened the door, grabbed her bag, thanked him, and went inside. Maybe going to Planet Bang would shake off her embarrassment.  
  
Jimena came to pick her up at 7:30, dressed in a black tank top underneath an over-sized tee that showed one graceful shoulder, tucked into tight black pants, and brown boots. Silver bracelets dangled on her wrists.   
  
"Hi." Serena said from her place at the vanity, trying to adjust her eyeliner.   
  
Jimena smiled. "New stuff?" Grinning, Serena dropped the eyeliner. She had a violet spaghetti strap with black lining, a dark leather skirt, and knee-high boots. It was all brand new, except for the boots that she borrowed from Catty.   
  
Serena shrugged. "Yup. Nothing fancy." And Jimena drove them to Planet Bang. The line was unbelievably short, but Serena wasn't about to complain.   
  
"Hey!" Vanessa shouted. Serena spun around, and smiled brightly when she saw Catty, Tianna, and Vanessa all pull up in Vanessa's mustang. Jimena and Serena waved at them as they walked out and rushed over.  
  
Vanessa wore a blue tube top, white Capri's with a brown tie-belt, and white pumps. Catty had a lime mini, pale yellow pants, and green flip-flops. Finally, Tianna dressed in a flame red tank top with ruffles on the sleeves, an orange skirt, and gel strap peach high heels. "What's up?" Catty asked eagerly.  
  
"No mucho." Jimena said.  
  
Vanessa smiled in relief. "Looks like I wont have to sing so much tonight."  
  
Serena was curious, but she was ushered inside before she could ask. They all began to dance, swaying hips, and laughing. She did her usual routine with the girls until her amulet began to glow unusually bright for Planet Bang, so she turned; and found Stanton, Rachel, and Tymmie all staring at her. 


	9. Blast

Chapter 9   
  
Stanton walked toward her, his smile one of easy confidence. Serena blinked in panic, and turned to check on her friends. Jimena had her arms linked around Collin's shoulders, Tianna was no where in sight, Catty was already dancing closely to Chris, and Vanessa was making her way up to the door of the stage. Letting out a breath, Serena walked to him through the people, but when she reached him, Rachel linked her arm with his.  
  
"Hi Serena." Rachel said with a broad grin. She dressed in tight black stretch pants, a black belt with silver studs, and a beautiful silver halter top that hung low between her cleavage, showing off her slim shoulders, which were without the sorceress scar.  
  
Serena smiled at her, then her gaze turned to Stanton. He had a black shirt and pants, and a tough leather jacket. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Didn't you read the sign out front?" Tymmie came up from behind Rachel, and put a hand on her creamy shoulder.  
  
"What sign?" Serena asked curiously. Stanton pointed beyond her head, and she turned, facing a big white banner that said, TURN BACK THE CLOCK KARAOKE Fri. 8:00 P.M. "Ah." she said. The music did sound different tonight.   
  
"Rachel wants to perform, God help us." Tymmie joked, with an affectionate squeeze to Rachel's shoulder, getting himself elbowed in the ribs.   
  
Serena grinned at the couple. "Well let's just hope that it doesn't come to that," she said, then felt a tap at her shoulder, then turned, and smiled politely at Derek, who wore old blue jeans and a green sweater.  
  
"You see Tianna? Jimena told me she's here, but I can't find her."   
  
Serena blinked, then remembered. "I think she mentioned something about winning a contest. She might be picking up the prize." Derek nodded his thanks, then walked to the tables by the dance floor. Stanton pressed his warm hand to her shoulder.   
  
"Wanna dance?" He whispered, his hot breath gusting the side of her cheek, making her shiver.   
  
She looked around for Rachel, but she and Tymmie had already disappeared. Smiling, she took one of his hands, and went to take the other when he surprised her by spinning her around with his fingers, then abruptly pulled her in, her back to his broad chest. She blinked in surprise momentarily, but when he laced their hands together, and pressed all four of them to her stomach, cradling her, she relaxed, and leaned onto him.   
  
"Did Tianna tell you about the contest she entered?" Stanton asked, first kissing her cheek, then resting his face against it.  
  
"No." She responded lightly, trying to lose the sexual tension she felt building in side her. He chuckled, and nipped her lobe.   
  
"Leather or feathers. I don't understand what it is about fashion that girls find so fascinating." Serena's nose wrinkled in indignation. Before she could give a come back, her pressed her closer to him, and she drew in a harsh breath, amazed. Stanton had told her many times when they were together that he 'needed' her. But she never physically felt his desire.  
  
His manhood, straining against his jeans, pressed on the leather of her skirt. A wave of dizziness shot through her, so she closed her eyes, and her head rested on his shoulder. She felt his satisfied smile on her neck, realizing he knew how she felt, knowledge that had nothing to do with telepathy, and everything to do with pure male insight.   
  
Slowly, he pressed his hand to her stomach, then whispered, "Don't move." His hand pressed harder, pushing her against him, so she felt even more of his erection. Slowly, and with fantastic sensual pressure, he rolled his hips onto her behind. She moaned in need at his erotic dance, and his hands tugged at her stomach, asking for her response. She obliged, her hips pushing back against him. The fire inside her continued to build, need burning like an inferno. But for heavens sake, they were in public!   
  
As if sensing her draw back, he generously thrust against her one last time, then let her go completely. She sighed, wishing she could do something about the need he created inside her. Other than shove him to the floor, rip off his clothes, and satisfy them both. "I don't believe it!"   
  
Serena jumped, then turned to the tables. Tianna and Derek were standing above an open package, both their faces bright red. She turned to Stanton, who nodded his assent and let go of her hand. She pushed her way to Tianna.  
  
"What's wrong?" Serena asked, and was followed by Jimena and Vanessa. They didn't answer, so Serena looked down at the package, and her eyes widened. Inside was a black, stretch lace teddy, a skimpy robe, a black garter belt, and crotchless panties. Catty came up and as soon as she saw the outfit, she let out a wolf-whistle. It was loud enough to bring Stanton and Rachel over, his hand covering hers warmly. Rachel's jaw dropped, then she grinned, and looked up at Derek, who was staring at the crotchless panties with a mix of hunger and fascination. "Look out Derek," she said slyly. The other girls laughed as Tianna snapped the box shut.   
  
Someone blew into the mike, drawing attention to the stage. A tall, lanky guy, holding a red guitar, spoke into the mike. "Hey, everyone, karaoke time has officially begun. So, we're gonna start things off with my favorite, Lo-co-motion." Amazingly, a loud cheer came from the audience. Even Stanton and Rachel were applauding.  
  
The guy blew into the microphone again, unnecessarily adjusted his guitar, and clapped, then clapped again. Catching onto the beat, people joined in, ready for the show. But when he started singing, it all stopped in disgusted silence.   
  
Stanton stood still for a second, very tense, then cupped his big hands over his mouth, and shouted, "You're ruining a perfectly good song, what's the matter with you?" Several members of the audience booed at the performer, who addressed Stanton with a haughty hand on his overly-lean hip.   
  
"You think you can do better?"  
  
Without even a moment of hesitation, Stanton yelled back, "Damn right!"  
  
Stuttering, he shouted, "Then get up here and prove it." Grinning with satisfaction, Stanton cocked his brows at his sister, who nodded, and they went to the stage, supremely confident. As Stanton rose to the stage, he saw Serena, winked at her, then took the guys guitar. Rachel jumped up beside him, and declined the offer for a second mike.   
  
Stanton tapped the mike, paused, then clapped. Everyone began to follow his rhythm, and out of no where, Cassandra and Yvonne climbed onto the stage with Rachel. Yvonne wore a white skirt and lacy beige tank top with frills on her shoulders. Cassandra flipped her hair and patted her black slacks that matched her black halter. Finally, Stanton started to sing.  
  
"Everybody's doin' a brand new dance now," even though Stanton had the karaoke machine to go by, the audience sang back up with Rachel and the girls. He pointed to the audience as he sang, "I know you'll get ta like it if ya give it a chance now," Stanton was perfect at that song, right down to his voice. Rachel put her hands on her bent knees, becoming the center of attention when he sang, "My lil baby sista can do it with ease, it's easier than learnin you're A-B-C's, so come on, come on, do the lo-co-motion with me."  
  
Serena began to clap and dance, a big smile blooming on her face. Stanton had an unusual look on his face. It wasn't evil, desire, love, or even affection. It was pure, delighted fun. Rachel and the others put their hands above her head, and twisted down. "You've got to swing your hips now. Come on." Stanton threw his left hand above his head. "Jump up," Rachel jumped into the air, and using her flight powers, she got very high, making the crowd gasp, then went down. "Jump back," Rachel slid back, until almost no one could see her. "Oh now I think you got the knack," Rachel zipped forward, and reached Yvonne and Cassandra just in time to spin the lyrics, "whoa, whoa."  
  
"Now that you can do it, well let's make a chain now," Stanton made a circle with his finger, pointing at the dance floor. Suddenly, everyone grabbed each other's hands, starting off with little chains that turned into two big ones. Stanton punched his hand in the air, like he was cheering a wrestling match. "A chugga-chugga motion like a railroad train now. Do it nice and easy now and don't lose control, a little bit a rhythm, and a lot a soul. So come on, come on, doo the lo-co-motion with me."   
  
He strummed the guitar to the instrumental, doing a wonderful impression, as if he was really playing, as Rachel, Yvonne, and Cassandra danced to the music, stepping up one at a time, then they began clapping again, but with a different beat.   
  
Finally, the last notes came, when Cassandra spun, then Rachel, then Yvonne, going so fast they definitely would be on the floor when the lyrics came back. But, as soon as Stanton began to sing again, the stopped, then stepped left and right, clapping their hands.   
  
"Whoa, whoa. Movin round the floor in a lo-co-motion." He connected his hands above his head, singing the same time everyone else connected hands. "Do it holdin hands afta you get the notion. There's neva been a dance that's so easy ta do. It even makes ya happy when ya feelin blue. So come on, come on, doo the lo-co-motion with me." Yvonne went up and hugged him from behind. "So come on, come on, doo the lo-co-motion with me." Cassandra came up, and held his arm. "So come on, come on, doo the lo-co-motion with me."   
  
He removed the guitar, and hugged his sister, and the audience went wild, applauding, whistling, hooting, and yelling. Stanton let go of his sister, and arched his brows in humorous expectation at the performer. Arms crossed, the disgruntled guy grunted defeat. Stanton laughed at him. Serena had never seen him so carefree, so happy.   
  
People crowded the stage, particularly girls, begging for autographs. She remembered what happened last time that happened. Michael ended up signing...well, if Stanton even tried...her fists clenched.  
  
Yet there he was, peacefully, and nonchalantly sending them off with smiles. Suddenly, a girl came to him, and without even bothering with the buttons, she ripped open her blouse, and it looked like she was just trying to flash him if it weren't for the hopeful look on her face. Serena felt ready to beat the girl into the ground. "This looks way too familiar." Vanessa said skeptically, eyeing a blushing Michael.  
  
Serena was about to read her mind, but Stanton made a grim face, and leaned forward. With appalled shock, Serena thought for a second he was going to kiss her, until she saw his lips move by her face, then move back with a self-satisfied smile. The girl moved back with a cool expression, and stormed off, buttoning her shirt along the way.  
  
Stanton walked over to them, leaving the girls behind him to gossip. Deciding to take charge, Serena grabbed him, taking him to the back walls. She spun him around, and shouted, "What was that about?" He rolled his eyes.   
  
"Never mind. A bad side of performing I must say." He looked down at her again, and with a grin, tilted his head in boyish curiosity. "Jealous?" Serena glared at his crude teasing, and crossed her arms in an angry pout. Smiling, he reached into his pocket, took out a pen, and before she knew what he was doing, he brushed her hair away, moved her spaghetti strap, once more showing the hickey. He grinned, pressed the pen to the skin right underneath it, and signed his name.   
  
She looked down at it, shocked at his daring. He just staked his claim on her body, this time more…officially. She clearly remembered the last time someone did this to her, making her shudder in disgust. But Stanton's signature, strange as it was, felt right on her skin. Her gaze shifted to his passion-glazed eyes, then he gave her a wickedly satisfied grin.   
  
He leaned forward, and his lips tenderly brushed the red flesh, making her body slicken with desire. Her eyes closed as he kissed below that, then he rose, and kissed her chin, then drifted the tip of his tongue downward, leaving a trail of liquid heat behind him. He pushed his tongue into her cleavage, licking and kissing.   
  
She let out a cry, her knees buckling from the pressure that wicked tongue had on her body. Her breasts tightened as he sucked lower, but didn't go beyond the top of her spaghetti strap. He drew back, immensely satisfied, while she was about to explode. "I don't want to be unfair..." He whispered sensuously.   
  
Serenas lashes fluttered open, and he was holding the pen out for her. Her shaky hand took it, and she licked her lips in question. His serious eyes skimmed her chest, wet from his mouth. "Anywhere you want." He said in a shameless whisper. Her breath turned heavy at the erotic potential of those words. She looked him over, and found the perfect place. She went to one knee, lifted his shirt, and wrote her name above the waistband of his boxers.  
  
She leaned in closer to write her name, but all her senses seemed to be focused on his heady male scent. Unable to resist the lure, she pressed her lips to his hot skin, the feel of the soft hair around his naval tickling her lips, and she stuck out her tongue to taste his salty male flesh, so close to the manliest part of him. She accepted his moan of pleasure with a soft sigh of need.  
  
Making a slow path up his torso with her lips, she smiled against the cloth and salty skin. When she nibbled on his throat, his groan vibrated against her lips, until he grabbed her arms, and yanked her against the wall for a grinding kiss.  
  
As Jimena drove her home, she realized with a private smile that if someone was bringing them together, she only wanted them to drive her closer to Stanton. And in doing so, she'd have to go with Stanton to Europe. No bargains, no deals, just go with him, and fulfill his every desire.   
  
I totally realize that Stanton is very much out of character. Have no fear! I have a totally logical and understandable motive. ;) 


	10. Trip

Chapter 10   
  
"Yes. I know. Just tell them to gather every assignment that I need. Everything will be taken care of. Yeah. Yeah, I'll do it while I'm there. No, really! Nothing will distract me. Yeah. I wouldn't make this call if I didn't know I would get everything done. Alright. Okay. See you in a month. Ah-ha-ha. Yeah. You bet, bye." Serena hung up the phone with the principals' secretary. She had to skip today so she could pack her things, since Stanton was leaving at 4:00.At the last minute her dad had to fly to Napa for two weeks.  
  
Perfect timing too. It took her all the begging she could manage, and Jimena's coaxing for Collin to approve. She didn't need the added stress of her dad worrying about her. She checked her watch. 3:12!? Snatching the phone up again, she speed-dialed Jimena.  
  
"Que?"  
  
"Jimena? Can you take me to Stanton's house?"  
  
"Sure, but why can't Collin take you? And donde estaba usted? Where were you?"  
  
"Collin's got class. I had to pack today. I'm going with Stanton." There was a long pause on the other end of the line.  
  
"Chica...please promise me you'll be careful."   
  
Serena laughed. "All things considered, could you specify that please?"   
  
Static came to her phone, and she guessed Jimena was laughing too. "Well, every way that it can mean I guess. I don't want to see you hurt, or pregnant."  
  
Serena grinned. "That makes both of us." She hung up, and gathered the last of her things, then went downstairs. When she finally reached the kitchen, it dawned on her what she was about to do. She'd never been away from home for more than two weeks. Now she was going to be away for twice as long. Her dad would have a cow if he found out, Collin would worry his head off, Wally might starve if Collin ever got lazy, and followers might get into a riot and do God knew what to L.A.   
  
She shouldn't go. Despite of everything that he had done for her, against his will or not, spending all that time with Stanton just wasn't worth it. 'Why not? He's not good enough for you?' Straightening, Serena looked around, looking for the intruder. 'You won't find us that way Serena.' She leapt to her feet, and clenched her fists. Her mind searched the air, but no one was around. Not willing to take a chance, her back straightened like a steel rod, and she allowed her power to rise.  
  
"Alright, alright! Don't try to kill us already." Kelly rose from the shadows, her long hair flipping around her back, her hands rose in surrender. She stepped forward in the black stilettos, and gave a nervous laugh. Serena loosened her back a little bit, but she didn't let her guard down.   
  
"Don't do that ever again unless you want your mind like pudding."   
  
Kelly rolled her eyes, and straightened her top. It was low cut, black, and lacy, and was topped off by pin-stripe pants. She looked behind her, then made an impatient gesture.   
  
Yvonne followed, dressed in a sparkle-pink one-shoulder, and low slung tan khaki's that revealed bright red underwear that said the words, 'HOLD ME.'   
  
"How did you guys get in here?" Serena asked, and made her way to the cupboards, and pulled out the last of the Milano cookies.   
  
"Apparently you have a problem breaking the habit of leaving your door unlocked." Kelly stated cheerfully, making her way around the table, and seating herself with Yvonne.   
  
Serena let out a muttered curse, then unzipped her bag, and stuffed the cookies inside, then went to the fridge for a glass of milk. "Well then, what are you doing here?" Her voice stung with irritated venom.  
  
Yvonne put her hands in the crooks of her arms, and leaned over. "Honestly, we were hoping to change your mind. We know you got a lot going, but Stanton really needs you right now." Serena scoffed, then turned to look at her, and discovered that she was being serious. She put the milk away, then regarded both of them carefully. Not one bit of teasing in their faces, or cleverness. Only sincere, questioning hopefulness.  
  
She put her glass down. "What's wrong with him?" She asked, wondering if anything could be wrong with him that he wouldn't tell her about. But it had happened before.  
  
Yvonne ran a shaky hand through her short hair, and said, "We all know that Stanton's felt bad about himself ever since he became a follower. And it's never affected him very bad, because he's been away. But...since he's going back to the place that he became a follower, he might go into a major depression."  
  
Serena blinked, and her hand slipped off her glass. She was so worried about the effect the trip would have on her, she never even considered what it might do to Stanton. Serena licked her lips, but she wanted to think, not be persuaded.  
  
"I appreciate you telling me, but I want to handle this on my own." Serena almost caved at the defeated looks on their faces, but she wasn't about to let everyone else make her choices. After they left, she ran the options through her mind. Then again. And again. She absently fingered her promise ring. That ring was on her finger for a reason.  
  
The house became dead silent, except for Wally, snoring in her lap. Suddenly, a big hand landed on her shoulder. "Ah!" She jumped, making Wally immediately jump out of her lap. She turned, and scowled.  
  
"Thanks a lot," she scolded to a grinning Jimena. Jimena turned to her side, and put her black-nailed hands on her hips.   
  
"Ready to go?" Jimena asked. Serena blinked. This was the no-turning-back point. She tried to think it over, then checked her watch.   
  
3:56 p.m. Serena leapt to her feet, petted Wally for the last time in a long while, then grabbed her bags, tossed one to Jimena, then ran out the door.  
  
Stanton hugged his sister lovingly, then reluctantly picked up his bags. "See you in a month Angel." He closed his eyes, but suddenly, a loud voice stopped him.  
  
"Hold it!" He turned, and before he could smile at Serena, she hurled herself into his arms. Knocked off balance, he spun around a few times before he managed to grip her tight, but then his breath was knocked out of him as well as she pressed her lips to his violently.   
  
Serena squeezed him tighter, making her leg rise off the ground. She pulled back, and whispered in his ear, "I changed my mind again." He grinned, and tightened his grip, then kissed her neck. He squeezed her one last time, and set her down, and she spun around, facing a video camera, and a grinning Rachel. She didn't care.   
  
Lifting her bags, she impulsively hugged Rachel. On contact, Rachel hugged her back, then whispered, "Take care of each other." Serena nodded, then turned her joyful grin to Stanton.   
  
"How are we leaving?" She asked curiously. He took her overnight bag, slung it over his shoulder, then held out his hand. She took his hand, and waggled her fingers at Rachel. She waggled them back, and suddenly, Stanton rose into the air, making her gasp, and grasp him around the neck. Rachel waved higher, and stood on her toes.   
  
"Drop me a line!" Suddenly, after one last I'll-see-you-soon-I-love-you-sis smile to Rachel, Stanton sped east. She gripped him as tight as a life line, and panic began to ensue. The wind blew past her face and through her hair in a violent gust, making the air cold, the noise loud, and her grip loosen.  
  
She wrapped her legs around his waist to hang on tighter, and asked in a loud voice, "Are you sure your not gonna drop me? How fast are we going?" Trying to turn her head, she looked through her squinted eyes down below, but everything was a blur.  
  
"I can handle over a hundred pounds easy. I'm not sure how fast we're going, but if you ever want me to slow down, just say the word." She nodded, and attempted to look up. The clouds were still high, just as not as high as usual. Unable to use her tired eyes anymore, she closed them, and nestled close to Stanton's chest, trying to warm her chilled face. In about two minutes, she asked him to stop so she could catch her breath.  
  
Stanton cast a worried glance, and abruptly stopped in midair. She swallowed air into her starved lungs, wondering how he had the stamina to manage going that fast and still know where he was going. Probably practice. On instinct, she looked down. Her eyes widened, and let out a yelp of fright. All she could see below her was the blue of the Atlantic Ocean. She looked up at him with an accusing face. "You could have told me we would be flying over an ocean." He shrugged gently so she could hold on.   
  
"You didn't ask." Serena scowled into his face, which roused an amused smile from him. His smile left his face, and he turned. She followed his gaze, and her jaw dropped in amazement. About thirty miles away was a small island of about 200 miles. At the top of a wide plateau, was a giant castle. A great deal of the rest of the island was made up of ruins, and woods. A few miles right behind the castle was a drop, the bottom covered with shady green trees. All topped off by the beautiful sunset behind the castle.  
  
She turned to him, smiling in wonder. "It's beautiful," she observed, also noticing his blond hair shining gold from the sunset, and windblown off his bewitching, fascinated face. She didn't regret coming now. Stanton would need her. In more ways than one. 


	11. Seduction

Chapter 11   
  
Stanton dropped his bags, and gripped the portcullis. He lifted the worn metal with ease and using his flight powers, he secured it back into place, and they both walked in. The interior floor was made of stone, and looked like a place where several warriors would train for battle. Stanton dropped his bags again, but he couldn't seem to help himself this time.   
  
Serena watched as he began to walk slowly around the interior, his face going every which-way, his eyes dark with wonder and memory. She left him alone as his hand reached out, and traced a strange mark on the gray wall. He gave her a besotted smile, and gestured her forward. With a returning smile, she dropped her bags too, and came to him. He inclined his head toward the etching in the wall. The carvings said, "Jacques, Stanton and Rachel, future rulers."  
  
She tilted her head in confusion, and Stanton understood. "We were little. My brother was probably going along with us because we were young, but my sister and I thought that all of us would rule Europe together. Although later on we got to know better. We were disappointed, but realized there was no other way." Still smiling, he turned to the castle doors, and he took a deep breath, then turned back to her.  
  
She nodded, went back to her bags, and waited for him. It was the moment of truth. If the castle was in ruins, there would be serious problems with trying to figure out where to stay. Stanton unbolted the giant wooden doors, and pushed them open. They stepped inside. Her jaw dropped at the place revealed to her. Everything was unusually perfect. No dust, no tearing. It looked like a castle museum.   
  
"St-Stanton? Why is everything so...new?" She asked as she stepped forward.  
  
"This place must have been discovered a while back. And people probably wanted to clean it up, but leave the artifacts in place. It's just like I remember it." There was a winding staircase on the right, plus one door behind the throne. To the left, there were two doors, and another winding staircase.   
  
For his sake, Serena took a leap. "Can you show me where you slept?" Stanton turned to her with wide-eyed shock, then nodded. He dropped his bags, and went up the staircase, and she watched him from behind. He was probably going through some heavy shock, and she wasn't about to abandon him. She jogged up the stairs to him, and followed. They found a split in the stairs, and he took a right. One staircase lead to the other, until one went in a circle, up, up, up.  
  
He opened a tiny door, and had to duck to get inside, where she fit right through. There was a large hall, one door on the left, four on the right. Stanton put a shaky hand on the fourth door, which showed...ANOTHER STAIRCASE???  
  
"How did you get to meals on time?" Serena shouted incredulously.  
  
Laughing, Stanton said, "We woke up very early. Plus our servants had everything ready for us by the time we woke up." He went up the staircase, and she followed, until they finally reached a round tower room with three little beds. A very used candle rested in a holder, and a tiny, dusty stain-glass window lay at the side of the room.   
  
"This is the nursery. Our father promised us our own rooms when we reached eleven. Even while I looked forward to growing up, I still loved this room. We usually got up earlier than we were supposed to just to watch the sunrise. And since this is the tallest tower in the entire castle, the view is always fantastic. Of course," Stanton turned to her with a sly smile. "The sunset was always nice too."  
  
Taking the hint, she smiled, but frowned when she resized the window. "You can't fit throu—" Stanton faded into shadow, pushed open the windows, and ended up grinning at her on the other end. "Ah." She wiggled through the window, and he gallantly held out his hand for balance. When she finally straightened, her breath caught in her throat.  
  
The sun shined on the sea and plains in front of her, golden light reflecting off everything it touched. It all felt like magic. "Stanton, it's incredible." He took her hand, but as she turned to smile at him, she found tears that remained stubbornly in his eyes.  
  
His eyes spoke volumes. He was very brave, wanting to visit the place he was crossed-over, and the place of his childhood. She wrapped her free arm around his waist, and leaned closer to comfort him.  
  
"Serena, thank you for coming with me." Stanton told her, staring at the sunset with a mix of anguish and cherish.   
  
She squeezed tighter, and whispered warmly, "Anytime."  
  
Serena opened the oven, pulled out the lasagna, and inhaled the spicy-sweet scent, steam rising into her face. It was 7:30, and she just had to finish the second course.  
  
She and Stanton had laid everything out into two separate rooms; his parents, and Jacques'. Stanton, always the consummate gentleman, requested she take his parents room, although she didn't really require the elaborate luxury that the room had. There was an extremely large four-poster bed inside, with two night stands, a chest, two wardrobes, and one vanity. It was a definite now that the castle was at one point a museum.  
  
Once they finished unpacking, they looked for the nearest country, which happened to be Great Britain, to find some sustenance. That was alright with her, considering she hadn't actually eaten anything since 2:30. But after they got back, she insisted on making dinner. But he wasn't getting off easy. He was finding a table from God knew where in the castle that they could eat on, and since she already washed the dishes, he was going to set the table, and they would wash the dishes together afterwards.   
  
She decided to go light this first night, so the first course was crispy green Caesar salad, the second course hot lasagna, and finally, Chocolate French silk pie. She bought the pie at a very cool bakery in London. As she gave the salad one last toss, she felt warm hands around her aproned waist. On a moan, he kissed her sweaty nape. She sighed, and smiled against him. "Table's ready."   
  
She grinned. "Just in time." And with that, she took both salad dishes, and turned to him with a self-satisfied grin. He gently lifted the lasagna with kitchen towels, and he lead her to the table set conveniently in a room outside the main hall.   
  
The meal wasn't much, yet strangely it managed to fill their stomachs, and their time. He was smiling, effortlessly using charm and wit to make her giggle and laugh. Stanton was so wonderful, so easy to love and care for. How could someone so sweet be evil? Just last Thursday she found out he recruited a teenager. Or attempted to. Tianna saved the initiate, but she was very angry with Stanton. Serena should be the angry one. But she wasn't. Somehow, she found that it was something he couldn't help doing.  
  
Finally, he slipped into the kitchen again, and when he came back, he was holding the steamy chocolate pie. He reached for a knife, and instead of cutting out two pieces, he cut one big one, and set it on a dessert plate. Not that she minded sharing a piece.  
  
She took her spoon, but he apparently had ideas of his own. He took her spoon, scooped up some chocolate shavings, some thick meringue, and finally the tall layer of warm chocolate. She watched, spellbound as he slowly took the morsel to his lips, opened his lush mouth, and slid the treat inside. He closed his eyes and mouth as the spoon slowly slid from his lips. Little by little. Finally, as the rich chocolate dissolved in his mouth, he savored it with a moan of pleasure. All in all, the image was very erotic.   
  
Her eyes widened at him, amazed at how easily he had managed to seduce her. His eyes opened, glittering with stark male hunger he didn't try to hide. He dipped the spoon again, and she readied herself for more seductive eye candy. Instead, he pushed the spoon toward her mouth, and the vision of the savory way he had taken his bite flashed through her mind. The experience seemed so sensual to him. She wanted to feel it too.  
  
She opened her mouth only slightly, but wide enough to push the spoon inside. She closed her mouth over the spoon, and for a second all she tasted was metal, warm from Stanton's mouth. She moved her tongue, and encountered the sweet, delicious warmth of chocolate. She closed her eyes as the spoon slipped from her lips, her mouth dissolving the sugary, marshmallow-like meringue, and her teeth bit into the tiny shavings of milky chocolate, all of it filling her mouth with rich, creamy delight. She was unable to suppress her moan of pleasure.  
  
When she opened her eyes again, his eyes were filled with even greater desire. A shot of awareness zapped through the air and into their bodies; both of them trapped in the chocolaty aphrodisiac. He continued to hand-feed her, though no words were spoken.   
  
At one point, unable to take anymore of his tempting, she took the spoon from him. She waited for his assent, and he gave it to her. Trying to use the same slowness he used, she dipped the spoon. Then, looking at him with sparked determination, she slid the pie into the wet recesses of his mouth.   
  
His moan vibrated along the utensil as she pulled it back, making her nerve endings tingle with anticipation. Serena looked down at the pie. The last bite. Licking her lips, she took the bite, and swallowed it down quickly, knowing where things would go if they kept it up.  
  
And that was just where Stanton wanted to go. She accidentally left a drop of meringue on her lips, and he leapt to her, licking it away with his tongue, and pushed inside. Not wanting to resist any longer, she clasped her arms around his neck, settled herself in his lap, and kissed him back, starved for whatever he could give, and easily pulled open his shirt so she could caress his broad chest.  
  
She was only fifteen. She had her whole future ahead of her, so many things to consider. She wanted respect, not resentment. SHE DIDN'T HAVE PROTECTION!!!  
  
She eagerly grasped behind his neck with one hand, and took his with the other as she kissed him with surprising, yet hungry fierceness. Serena had no idea what came over her, but she closed his restrained hand over her right breast. He accepted her invitation eagerly, his warm hand massaging the pliant mound.   
  
On a groan, he whispered to her, "You're so tempting," and went back to kissing her. His hand slipped to her cleavage, and taking his signal, she unbuttoned her top, and just after she got pass her bra, his hand pushed down on the right cup of Lycra and lace.   
  
His hand, now hot and powerful closed over her breast, then he thumbed her nipple, and tugged, creating a pulling sensation somewhere else deep inside her. She moaned, and arched against him, pleading for more.  
  
'Not yet.'  
  
Her mouth wrenched away from his, her breath heavy. His chest heaved as he sucked in air. "Did-di-did you...?" Stanton stuttered, still trying to catch his breath.  
  
Licking her lips, she asked in an equally breathless voice, "Did I what?"  
  
He bit his lower lip, then asked, "Did you hear it too?" Her eyes widened. The voice that had pulled her back wasn't hers. But it was too light to be male.   
  
"Yes." she stated with a jerky nod. "Who was it?"  
  
Stanton looked around the room, as if he was searching the shadows. "I don't know. You better go to bed before things get out of hand on the first night."   
  
Serena nodded, realizing his hand was still on her breast. She scrambled off his lap and to her feet, her hands frantically rearranging her clothes as he buttoned up his shirt.  
  
Shy, embarrassed, she turned from him, and his finger caught her face under her chin. "Don't be embarrassed. Everyone feels lust." They both knew it was more than that, but she accepted it with a nod. Before she could walk to the kitchen to wash the dishes, he took her hand, led her to the main hall, then up the right staircase.   
  
"What about the dishes?" She asked in a tiny voice.  
  
"They can wait. I don't want to take chances." Nodding, Serena followed him up the steps, and to the door of her room. He gave her a light kiss before leaving. Just like that? Not even a good night? Just a kiss? Ignoring the need for affection, she slipped inside. She managed to use a pitcher of water to wash her face and brush her teeth, then slipped beneath the warm covers on the huge bed. The full moon glazed on her body, reminding her of who she was. 'Tu es dea, filia lunae.'  
  
She was who she was. And Dark goddess or not, she was still a goddess who should have nothing to do with Stanton the Prince of Night. Was that all she could think about lately? Maybe someone was manipulating her. Like Toby had done to Vanessa.  
  
No. Stanton had changed, and when he had become the Prince of Night, he had hidden his love for her so it could be spared. There was no way Stanton would ever willingly harm her. Not with everything that they had shared. No; she loved Stanton. And no one would change her mind this time.  
  
Just as she was on the verge of sleep ten minutes later, a creek in the door made her open her eyes. The unmistakable shape of a male body framed in her doorway. She rose, clutching the sheet to her chest. He didn't say anything, merely lifted the covers, and crawled into bed next to her, and cuddled her to his side, comforting and loving. And in jeans. Finding his affectionate embrace too much to resist, she snuggled to his side.  
  
"Good night Serena." He said, his soothing voice full of sleep.  
  
"Good night Stanton." She closed her eyes, absorbing his warmth. But they opened lazily so she could gaze into his. And with their gazes locked, their bodies meshed, they discovered their most intimate moment yet. 


	12. Romantic Confessions

Chapter 12   
  
Serena stirred, her nose resting on hot male flesh. Her eyes opened wide in shock, and she jumped back, but relaxed when she saw Stanton sleeping in the bed.   
  
She didn't know what it was, but watching Stanton sleep seemed so intimate. His face was innocent, yet beguiling. Putting a hand on his chest, she snuggled closer to him, inhaling his scent. Her hand rubbed over his chest, then her fingers slid down his ribs, and her fingertips traced his hard abs. He shifted, and while she felt a little guilty for ruining his slumber, she didn't deny she enjoyed seeing him wake up. He turned his head back and forth a few times before it stopped in her direction, and he blinked a few times until his eyes focused. He smiled at her, then turned to his back to stretch.   
  
Feeling a little mischievous, she lifted the blanket so she could see his body. And what she saw didn't disappoint her. His muscular torso, the band his blue plaid boxers, and his blue jeans gloving his long legs. Noticing her, he raised a sly brow, and turned, so he could lift the blanket on her side, and she turned onto her back wantonly, giving him a sexy view to enjoy. She was wearing a pink silk night gown with laced shoulders and it cut off below her knees, and also had a v-neck, offering a nice view of cleavage.   
  
In spite of the early morning, non-spoken banter, she felt fresh, cooled and well rested. Like an afternoon nap, only better because now she smelled of his spicy aftershave, and his clean soap.  
  
His gaze heated as he grinned, then looked beyond her to the window. She turned her head, watching as pretty colors filtered into the room. She felt a shift in the mattress, and when she turned, he was out of the bed; moving to the door.  
  
She rose on an elbow, and said in a sarcastic way, "Well. Good morning to you, too, Stanton."   
  
His hand on the knob, he smiled at her. "You better get dressed. I'll go downstairs to start breakfast."  
  
Smiling, she nodded, and he left. Serena launched off the bed, and she bounded to the wardrobe, delightfully happy, but just then, her door opened again, and she heard, "Oh, Serena?"  
  
Turning her head back to the smiling man in the doorway, she waited. "Good morning." Her smile turned toothy at his words, and he smiled back before he gave her privacy.  
  
Serena grabbed her large duffle bag that she had stuffed into the wardrobe, and pulled out an outfit. A tight red off-the-shoulder top with a rose on the sleeve, floral Capri's and black sandals. She took the long trip downstairs, to the main hall, where a warm scent teased her nostrils. She licked her lips, and walked into the kitchen, where she found Stanton standing over the stove, his left hand gripping the handle on the skillet, his other hand managing the spatula, flipping over golden pancakes.  
  
Inhaling deeply, she smiled, and walked over to him, putting a hand on his cotton-clad back. He didn't turn from his cooking, which she had yet to analyze.   
  
Two golden pancakes rested in one skillet, sizzling bacon in the other, and a small toaster looked ready to pop. Her head tilted up at him with a smile. "Nice work chef."  
  
He finally turned from the meal, smiled quickly, then flipped over the pancakes. "A quick meal nothing fancy."  
  
At his sort of defensive attitude, she turned to him with a grin, her hand sliding down his back.  
  
"What's on the menu?"  
  
Still smiling, he answered as he put the pancakes onto a plate. "Toast, bacon, and strawberry crepes."  
  
Here eyes widened with delighted surprise. "You're kidding; that sounds fantastic!" She stated enthusiastically.   
  
His smile spread to a grin at her praise as he poured strawberries and sauce from a container onto the pancakes. "Let's hope it tastes fantastic too," he said as he folded them into rolls, then switched tasks. He spiked a slice of bacon from the pan, and set it on the plate, and was on the verge of getting another one when the toast popped. Knowing he was preoccupied, Serena got down the butter and a plate from the nearby cupboards, and began taking pieces of toast out to butter them.   
  
He smiled his thanks at her help, and they both finished their tasks in time to take their plates to the adjoining dining hall. The meal was indeed fantastic. The crepes were warm and sweet, yet succulent from the strawberries and sauce, the bacon wasn't too crisp, yet not too soft, and the orange juice was the perfect kind. Not too sweet, not too sour. She insisted on the dishes, and Stanton didn't refuse. Instead, he went upstairs, offering to help her unpack when he was done with his own. And that was something she didn't mind much, since the task gave her plenty of room to think.  
  
So far things were going alright. And there were lot's of phones in London if she ever wanted to call up Collin or the girls, or even her dad if she was careful about telling him where she was. She slid the dry towel over the plate, and put it in the drain rack. So the issue of homesickness wouldn't be a problem. But what about the problem with sex?  
  
Her hand scrubbed the glass with a vengeance. All the implications lead to them having sex as an absolute certainty. And not just with her and Stanton's, it was with the other girls too. But...was all that just joking? She'd have to deal with that when the time came.  
  
'Serena, could you come here for a second?' Stanton asked, his voice filled with false innocence. Uh-oh. What was he up to? She took the glass, put it in the drain rack, and untied her basic apron as she left the room, then stopped to hang it up on a rack beside the kitchen door. When she reached the door of her room, it was open. She looked in, her bag open and on her bed, and Stanton examining tiny black and silver packets.   
  
Wondering what he was doing, she said, "Stanton?"   
  
He looked up, a mischievous twinkle on his face, with a matching grin. "Talk about high expectations." Blinking Serena finally registered what those little packets were. She rushed over to the bed, seeing at least a dozen condoms on the bed, and a dozen more in her bag. Her jaw dropped in embarrassment.  
  
"Different colors, brands, sizes, Glow-in-the-dark. Flavored? You like being prepared don't you?" He asked.  
  
She wrenched the condoms out of his hand, and took the ones off the bed, along with the ones in her bag, and put them in an empty bucket, so that way they weren't in the trash but...they were there for emergencies... "I didn't pack these! I don't know how they even got into my bag."  
  
"Maybe this will explain it." Serena whirled around, and Stanton was holding a paper, that he was holding out to her. She took it, and read.  
  
'Serena, this is Vanessa, Catty, Jimena, and Tianna. We just wanted to wish you luck with Stanton!   
  
This is Vanessa right now; I just want to let you know I had nothing to do with the condoms in your bag! I just brought up the thought of protection when we were talking about you and Stanton, and the others took it the wrong way. So Catty made a joke out of it, asked Tianna to buy it, and Jimena put them in your bags. I'm really sorry we had to do it this way, but better to be safe than sorry right? Have a good time! Also, if you're close to anyplace like France, or London or somewhere, send us a postcard! Vanessa with love.  
  
Tianna here. I hope you put those rubbers to good use! wink. Good luck!  
  
---Tianna  
  
Hey Love Goddess! Hope you and Stanton enjoy each ot---er---yourselves! Catty.  
  
Ola, chica. I'm not letting the others read this, and I want it to be between you and me for now okay? I want to get closer to Collin but…'  
  
Serena's eyes widened, and she cringed. She loved her brother and Jimena very much, but there was only so much she wanted to know about her brother! As she read on, her stomach began to churn. Jimena wanted her permission. Oh lord. She dropped onto the bed, her legs twisting tightly.  
  
Stanton put his arm on her shoulder. He didn't try to read the paper, but he gently brought his hand up and down her back. Serena didn't really need the soothing. She didn't give a damn if Collin had sex. But in this case, it would be with her best friend. She licked her lips, unsure what she should do...  
  
She'd been around Collin all her life, so she knew he never hurt the girls he broke up with. But then again, he loved Jimena so much; there was almost no chance they would break up. And Collin was always giving her lectures about safe sex; no way would he be a hypocrite about something so serious. Why not?  
  
Serena nodded, folded up the letter, and turned to Stanton, who was lounging across her bed. Now to deal with the other issue. "They slipped them into my bag. I had nothing to do with it."  
  
'Talk about implications and certainty's,' she thought to herself wryly as she looked down at him.  
  
He grinned at her with an "If-you-say-so" look, and rolled to his back, his arms stretching, his fine muscles toning. He caught her looking at him again, and crooked a finger at her. "C'mere."  
  
She put one hand at the side of his head, the other on the other side of his waist as she slowly drew herself down. Smiling at him in a taunting way, she drew her leg up to his thigh, watching his nostrils flare as she whispered, "I'm here."  
  
He smiled at her words, and cupped the back of her head with his palm, and drew her down for a sweet, wet kiss. But...somehow, this kiss was different.  
  
Lately, their kissing had been passionate and lustful. But now everything was gentle and tender. Like it was in the beginning. Sure they had their share of hot kissing back then, and not that he was rough with his demands these days, but he had always seem to hold back; see to her pleasure before his. Just like now as his hand pushed away a curl that had fallen to his face. He used that hand to cup her cheek in sincere tenderness.   
  
It was so wonderful to have things back to normal for a few seconds. Just enough time that they could love each other, and not worry about anyone catching them, anyone interrupting, and anyone out to destroy them for their love.  
  
He reluctantly broke the kiss, and looked up at her. She couldn't say anything for a moment. All she wanted to do was watch his face. His dazzling blue eyes that now sparkled brightly with tenderness. He had a sharp nose, but it wasn't too pointy, or angled weirdly at all. His hair was a lovely flaxen-gold, shaggy, yet soft. And Serena couldn't resist her impulse to reach out and touch it.  
  
Her fingers lightly traced the bottom of his hair strands, then ran through its warmth, while her other hand made forays to other parts of his body: His bulging arms, his hard chest and abs, and oh-so-huggable waist. She didn't know how long she touched him. She could have gone on forever. So it totally escaped her notice when his hands became equally occupied.   
  
He gripped her hip softly, then shifted his hand down her side to caress the back of her thigh, but he made no moves for her butt, which she was grateful for. The intimacy they were sharing now couldn't be taken from them. Stanton's other hand ran through her hair, tracing the curls and turns with intricate curiosity. His hands smoothed over the small of her back, up and down.   
  
Everything was so perfect, so affectionate and warm, it actually hurt.  
  
"What's happening to us Stanton?" Serena asked in fear.   
  
He paused, looked beyond her, up to the ceiling, as if he was asking the heavens, but when his eyes returned to her, she'd already seen the lost look in his eyes. She pressed her fingers to his lips. No answer was needed.  
  
But he took her fingers, kissed them, then put them over his heart, where she felt the gentle thump. Not pounding, just a simple beat, as though he was perfectly calm.  
  
'I guess we have to figure this out for ourselves.'  
  
Serena shrugged slowly, hesitated, then nodded. "But before we do, I want to ask you something." She rose from him, and she straightened her top. He sat up next to her, and waited patiently for her question.  
  
Serena sighed, ready to ask the inevitable. "Did we...what made..." she sighed, and after one more breath, she continued. "Why did we come here?"  
  
Stanton blinked, and sighed. He swung his feet over the side of the bed, and put his hands together. "Honestly?" At her nod, he told her how he felt, completely and trustingly. "At first, I wanted your company. Then I wanted you to come so I would lose that lust, which was ridiculous, but powerful. After that, I didn't know what I wanted anymore."   
  
His voice was full of questions. So was her mind. But they had over twenty days before she went home, and she wanted to make the best of her time with him.  
  
Trying to assure him, her wrist slid around his neck, and drew his lips to hers. Just as she attempted to pull away, his arms wrapped around her, exploring her back once more. As the kiss went on, Serena recalled what Hecate had said to Stanton. 'If anyone ever says you and Serena are meant to be, listen to them.' She smiled softly, pressed her lips firmer to Stanton's, and crawled over him to settle herself comfortably in his lap.  
  
He let out a soft groan before she felt him gently enter her mind, and she rushed to meet him, their thoughts merging in a way that their bodies hadn't. Her mouth opened in assent, and his tongue tenderly played with hers before he pulled back, and said, "Now I have to confess something."  
  
Alarm ran through her as her hands came away from around his neck. A list of dreadful possibilities ran through her mind, but she quickly shoved them away, knowing that none of them were true.  
  
She blushed at herself for a second, but didn't say anything, and instead waited for him to talk. He gently pushed her off his lap, and she put her feet on the floor, flicked her hair out of her face before standing straight above him. He looked up at her, his eyes taking a slow perusal of her body, making her shiver inwardly. He drew in a quick breath before he left it out in a long stream, and said, "That secret Cass and I are keeping...I realize you want to know, and in this case, you have every right to. And I want to tell you before things get out of hand around here."  
  
Her eyes widened, and a slim brow shot up. Get out of hand?   
  
Oh, this was going to be good.  
  
Hi. Sorry for not updating in forever, but I've gotten into Slash and fictionpress lately. Plus this is turning into a piece of crap isn't it? 


	13. Conscience

Chapter 13 conscience

Stanton lifted his leg onto the mattress while Serena stood, her arms crossed in impatience. Stanton looked up at her again, and said in a calm voice, "Cassandra wants to be a writer. And after reading some of her material I realized she's got great potential."

'So far so good...'

"She's speaking to a publisher, and now she has a deadline for her first novel." 'Uh-huh...'

"She's intending to make her first novel a romance." 'Dicey...'

"And...She asked me for material. From our relationship." 'Okay. ...WHAT!?'

"What do you mean our relationship?"

He heaved out a heavy sigh, and explained. "She figures that our relationship is the most romantic that she can use because she's still a virgin. And she assumed that you and I will be having one soon, so she wants to base some of the things in her novel on...our sex life."

Her jaw had dropped long before he was finished. Now it was probably on the ground. But she didn't hesitate to let her anger loose. "First of all, she's a _virgin_? Second, where did she get that idea? Third, why didn't you tell me? Have you been giving her reports as we go?"

He shook his head adamantly. "I'd never do anything like that without your permission and you know it. And believe me I was as shocked as you were to find out about her virginity. And I didn't tell you because Cassandra had to get clearance for her first novel. To make sure that she was allowed to do a romance on her first try."

So that left... "Well? Where'd she get the idea?"

Stanton grinned suggestively, making it obvious. Judging by their recent behavior, anyone would think they'd have sex soon. Serena rolled her eyes. It was practically a given.

He stood, touched her cheek, and walked out, saying to her over his shoulder, "You can think about it for a while. She's got plenty of time."

Serena stood in her room, speechless. Too many things had been blown by her at once to keep her thoughts in order. Cassandra wanted to be a novelist? She went to Stanton for material? It was partly up to her huh? She knew her half.

No!

Knowing that was her answer for certain, she began to stomp over to Stanton's room, but a loud sound stopped her. She whirled around, and looked to the window, but the drapes were closed. As she drew them open, she heard the sound again, this time clearer. It sounded somewhat like a splash. Serena peeked out the window, and there was nothing but that tall gathering of trees that she saw when she first came to the island.

Curious, she opened the window the breeze fresh and cool, smelling of ocean. Below her were protruding stones that might've been an escape route in the past. And she used it in a way quite similar.

The stones were firm in their places, but jutting out far enough that she almost didn't fear falling as she descended. When she finally reached the ground, she gave herself a mental slap for not predicting the moat. Luckily, it wasn't as big as she thought. Following the sound that seemed to echo throughout the island, Serena cut across the tiny stream, and walked into the woods.

She couldn't resist grinning as she snuck through the thick trees, loving the giddy adrenaline inside. It was much like leaving for vacation, but much nicer. And that was probably due to the lovely scenery surrounding her.

The sun filtered through the tall brown trees, freckled with moss; to the bright green grass that stood tall and dewy, much like the rich leaves on said trees. Her grin broadened when she found what looked to be an opening. She stepped into it with her left foot, and stumbled in with her right. Her jaw dropped at what she saw.

A beautiful lake about half a mile around rested in a grove of sun-kissed greenery. The lake was clear at the edges, but an inviting blue in the middle. There was a hill on her left that pointed toward the west, guaranteeing a wonderful view of sunset when caught at the right time. Suddenly, there was a disturbance in the water, making her gasp, and instinctively look for a hiding place. She ran behind a tree, looked around it, and back to the lake, before her eyes widened.

The disturbance turned into a loud splash as something rose from the water. It was Stanton. He flipped his dripping wet hair to get it out of his glistening face, and ran his hands through it as water sputtered from his mouth, and the rest of his body emerged from the lake. His chest sparkled with droplets. The falling drops made paths down his contours, back to the water.

Serena watched every movement he made, mesmerized by the pure beauty that radiated from him like rays from the sun; and he was the sun. Nothing could be more appealing to the eyes that what she was seeing. But as her gaze drifted lower, to his naval and the light blonde trail of hair, she realized that what was to rise away from the water next had the definite potential to make her change her mind.

But to her disappointment, he kept that part of his body sheathed by the water. She watched as she looked down at himself through the water; his rumbling groan one of pure chagrin. Unable to suppress it, a wolfish grin appeared on her lips as she realized that since the only plumbing in the castle was that of the sink, this was his way of taking a cold shower. A wicked discovery indeed. For that meant he actually needed to take a cold shower.

Serena let out a giggle, but worried that he might here her, she covered her mouth. He ran his hands through his hair again, and looked around, water still dripping from his nose and chin. Without even taking a breath first, he plunged into the water again, and dove deep, making her alert.

His head came up, and then his arms as he swam close to the shore, then prepared to stand. Her heart stopped beating in her chest, but instead of rising at the front, she got a back view instead. This was alright, considering that he had a particularly fine---

"Damn!" He cursed too loudly, making her jump, and a few birds scatter away. He grabbed his boxer-briefs, hiked them up, then his pants, white shirt, then his jacket. All of his movements were rushed, and as soon as his clothes were on, he faded into shadow, and flew to the castle. Her eyes widened in alarm, and she rushed to the castle, stomping over grass, and stumbling over twigs, then frantically climbing her way up the stones again, but she knew she was beat.

When she finally had one hand on the bottom of her window, she saw her door open, and a hand flicked the lights on; but it appeared a little different than Stanton's. She managed a light smile, but her foot slipped, and her grip left her.

Serena watched the window above her get smaller. In her shock, she hadn't screamed initially, but now her voice rang out, high, shrill and helpless. Where was Stanton? She couldn't even see him at the window. A strange sense of déjà vu settled over her as she remembered the night she had met with Aura, and jumped off the cliff. And the same words she had spoken that night released themselves from her lips once again,

"_O Mater Luna, Regina nocis, adiuvo_---" she was interrupted as Stanton grabbed her, and flew her back up to the window, and into the room.

She gripped him tight, breathing hard, wondering why he hadn't come when she first screamed, yet she just remained as he rocked her back and forth comfortingly. Snuggling into his wet shirt, Serena breathed heavily, trying to make sense of the situation. Stanton should have come sooner...

After a few minutes of his wordless comfort, Serena blinked, trying to figure out what happened. "Stanton? Why didn't you come?"

He pulled back, looked at her for a second, and his brows pinched. "I came."

Shaking her head, Serena stated, "Not at first. You could've heard my scream from where you were."

Blinking in confusion, Stanton's arms gripped her upper arms. "But you were already screaming by the time I got in here Serena." Still confused, Serena gripped his jacket, and snuggled close again.

So...maybe her mind was playing tricks on her. She could have sworn she saw a hand though. Her legs shook; the adrenaline just a little too powerful for her.

Sensing that, Stanton lowered her to the bed, and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Are you alright?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

Nodding, Serena pulled back with a soft smile. Wanting just a few more minutes alone, she asked calmly, "Could I take a walk? I'd like to explore the place if that's okay."

Tilting his head in worry, Stanton asked her, "You're just going to let it go?"

Blinking, Serena looked at his chest. Deciding to explain it, she said, "I thought I saw your hand when I was climbing back in here. It looked a little paler and skinnier than yours, but since there's no one else in this castle..."

Stanton didn't appear relieved. In fact he seemed even more confused. "Serena, I honestly wasn't here by the time you screamed. And what were you doing out there?"

Before she could explain, he entered her mind, and she let him see, hoping he could make sense of the hand.

His eyes widened for just a moment, then he shrugged, and licked his lips with tantalizing effect. "I don't know Serena. You could've been seeing things."

She tilted her head, and before she could respond, he said in a teasing voice, "But...what were you doing watching me?"

Her head remained where it was for a second before it shot up, and her jaw made several movements before any words came out. "I...heard a splash. And...since there were some bricks I could climb down, I decided to. I didn't know I'd eventually find you." She resisted the impulse to roll her eyes at the lame choice of words.

He grinned, then kissed her cheek, and traced the shell of her ear with his tongue, and whispered devilishly, "Nice to know you liked what you saw." Again, like he had done the night before they left, he pressed his hips to hers, and she felt the definite beginning of a hard-on. She let out a breath of shock at the pounding heat she felt there, and whimpered in loss when she felt him draw back.

"Do you honestly want more Serena?" She was close to saying no, until he showed her exactly what he meant...

(AN: Sorry! Only emailers get this section. **FYI: **No sex, just extreme foreplay.)

Serena left the room, her heart buzzing and her mind blank. How he had managed to give her so much pleasure just by pressing his tongue onto a spot on her neck was absolutely mind-boggling. And if that really wasn't an orgasm...then the real thing...with a dreamy smile on her face, Serena walked down the steps.

Trailing her hand along the wall, Serena hummed to herself curiously. It had been two hours since she'd left her room, and she had been in many places of the castle. It was amazing the work that the remodeling crew had done. It was a lovely place, and it still held bits and pieces of the marking made on walls a long time ago. She found an interesting poem written right behind the throne, "Thy King, Thy Queen. Thy Heir, Thy Prince, Thy Princess. Thy King shall die. As shall thy queen. Thy heir willst rule, et command his people."

It seemed almost like a plot to overthrow the king and queen, but apparently, it held no success. Flicking her hair out of her face, Serena looked around the stronghold, her eyes absorbing every detail as she walked. Eyeing a staircase she hadn't seen before, she stepped to it with a curious and somewhat rueful smile. Never had she climbed so many steps before. But due since it gave her legs muscles a nice workout, she decided not to complain that much. In fact, that explained why so many historical books featuring the time period in which this castle was built held so many well-built people. Most of them must have been _serfs_.

As the steps she took led her farther and farther up, Serena really began to wonder what brought Stanton to visit such a place. It was his home, but it was also the place where almost his entire family died, except for Rachel; where he was crossed-over; and where he was betrayed by his own protector. Maybe he was getting nostalgic...

Facing a small, wide door, Serena let the subject drop, and pushed at the ancient metal handle. It made a loud noise as she pushed it open; quite resembling a young cow, except not as boisterous.

Forgetting the noise, Stanton, and even cows, Serena's eyes squinted, and then widened as she looked ahead of her.

A large room holding fifty or more beds lay out before her. Clearly the lodging for all servants, for the guests rooms were on the west wing of the castle.

It wasn't so much the room's capacity that surprised her, nor was it the tiny size of the beds, and not even the adjoining room that likely held even more beds for the women. It was the shadow in the center of the room. It looked quite like someone was standing at the window, but when she looked up, no one was there. Looking back at the center, she noticed the shadow was gone as well.

Blinking rapidly, Serena massaged her temples, realizing it was the second time today she had thought she saw something, when it was really just her imagination.

Ignoring it, Serena irritably looked into the other room, and found another door on the other side of the room. Still curious, Serena quickened her pace, and pushed on the door, hearing a loud _clunk_ as she did so. She turned back, her eyes sweeping to the floor behind her, and a small, very old, black skeleton key. Turning back toward the door, she saw a rusted lock under the bolt. It didn't look like this was a closet. Serena looked beyond the door, and grimaced. "No. No, no, no, this is **_not_** another staircase!"

At the top of this one, another rusted lock greeted her. Ignoring it, she attempted to push the door open. But this one was actually locked. She pushed it a few more times before she tucked her tongue in her cheek, then dashed down the stairs, and picked up the key, and went back up with hope. Pressing one hand against the door, she attempted to slip the key into the lock, and managed to get it inside enough to twist it.

Grinning triumphantly at the sound of a resounding click, Serena slipped the key into her back pocket, and strutted into the room.

It looked more like a storage room than anything else, with at least ten trunks stacked on top each other in piles of five, old furniture lining the walls---including a vanity set with a beautiful mirror---and carpets and tapestries rolled into a corner.

And there was one more trunk that sat in the center of the room that probably wouldn't be visible if it weren't for the windows beside it, shining dusty rays of light in on the room. For safety measures by her guess, candles were placed on top of it, in between the windows so they wouldn't catch fire. Oddly, it was that trunk in particular that caught her eye.

Driven by some unknown force, Serena strolled over to it. At a loss for a crowbar, and noticing that the lock was the size of her fist, she reached for the key, hoping to get lucky. And indeed, the key worked like a charm.

As the padlock plopped to the floor, Serena shoved the lid up, and she gasped at what she saw.

Ugh...

Messy, messy, messy, messy!!!


	14. Discoveries

Chapter 14 (A/N: At the bottom, there's a code for the dresses.)

Serena's mouth opened in a wide smile at the contents in the trunk. A beautiful array of colors flashed before her like a rainbow, all of them completely preserved, and amazingly beautiful.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, Serena lifted each dress out of the trunk, one at a time, so she wouldn't damage the beautiful fabric, and placed them in various parts of the room. All of them were gorgeous. The first was a purple off-the-shoulder gown, a gold broach with the family emblem engraved on it held the shoulders and dress together. Serena lifted it against herself, and grimaced at the size difference. With a frown, she placed it on the farthest trunk.

Another was the most stunning shade of green, the square neckline quite low, and ribbons criss-crossed from the neck to the V at the beginning of the skirt. Trying again, her lips drew up in a childish pout, then marched over to the trunk to place it on top of the purple dress.

But one that particularly caught her eye was a white dress with another square neckline, though not as small as the last one, and very tiny, scattered red daisies and lace decorated the torso and the upper part of sleeves that draped about four inches, the rest a well-preserved white. Breathless, she held it up to her figure, delighted to see the perfect match. Prancing over to the trunk, she set it down with particular care. The next dress she saw was a little more simple, but definitely pretty: The top looked like an average dress of the time period, except it was butter yellow, and the neckline at the back came down to maybe just under the shoulders. Tilting her head thoughtfully, Serena held it up, but this one was a size to small.

Two left, Serena picked up a gorgeous powder-blue gown with a circular neck, and a darker blue ribbon on both hips and draping sleeves. Not even willing to bother with that one, she placed it on the trunk, and lifted out the last dress. The gown was pink, except for bright red roses on the shoulders.

All of them were truly beautiful gowns, yet it was a wonder why they were all sized differently. Or so it seemed. Knowing exactly which one would fit, Serena reached behind her to unzip. By the time she was fitted into the white dress, the sky was a gold hue through the dusty windows. Stunned by it's preserved beauty, Serena twirled in front of the mirror, laughing and smiling. She found herself a pair of slippers, and they were just the right size too. Grinning ruefully, she kicked off the shoes, and started putting all the dresses back in the trunk, except for what she was wearing, so she could absorb its feel one last time.

Wistfully gazing at her reflection, Serena wondered why she had to put it away. Maybe it would come in handy later. Did Stanton know about this room? Changing back into her other clothes, Serena heard a loud call. "Hey, Serena! I've got dinner ready!"

Smiling as she bundled and folded the dress, Serena shouted as loud as possible, "Okay, just let me go back to my room and change."

Unsure why she was changing again, Serena grabbed the key, and locked up all the doors behind her and silently made her way back to her room, trying to avoid the tempting smells of garlic bread and a sauce of some kind. As she closed her bedroom door behind her, she looked left and right to find a place to put the dress, and decided on under the bed. That matter settled, she went to the wardrobe to select a dinner outfit.

"Serena? You almost finished?" Stanton called again.

Still digging through her clothes, and holding a yellow top to her chest, Serena yelled back. "No, I'm still deciding. I wont be much longer, just try to keep it warm."

"Alright then."

"Thanks."

"Uh-huh."

She tossed her narrowed options onto the bed, hoping that the delicious scent wafting up to even these higher points of the castle were spaghetti. Rarely did she get the opportunity to taste Stanton's cooking, but what she had sampled was exquisite, even in simplicity: sandwiches, cakes, salads, pastas, meats. But her favorite, absolute favorite, was his spaghetti and garlic bread. Oh, she knew she cooked well, but admittedly spaghetti didn't get along with her. She never knew proper noodle quantities for the number she was serving, and sometimes it was hard to figure out how many meatballs she should make. Luckily, Stanton's recipe was right on the money.

Tossing her hair, Serena lifted up a graceful pale green one-shoulder tunic with drooping sleeves and a rhinestone buckle on the top of the shoulder, and slid it on with a pair of tight khaki slacks and black-strapped stilettos. She smiled at her reflection one last time, then trotted down the many steps.

As she entered the dining hall, the certain sight and smell of pasta and bread attacked her senses. Stanton was pouring something sparkling into a champagne glass while the steaming spaghetti lay in a bowl, a tray of hot garlic bread nearby with a tiny cup of dipping sauce. "Wow."

Stanton looked up, a dashing grin on his face as he looked over her clothes. "And you thought my breakfast for two was a swell gesture."

He shrugged, and placed a bottle on a white lace napkin. "It's the least I could do, considering my behavior before." Serena grinned silently to that, and was about to say 'you did enough,' but she didn't want him to take it the wrong way.

"Either way, thank you," she said, tucking a tendril behind her ear. She seated herself, and put her napkin in her lap.

"So, did you enjoy your stroll this afternoon?" Stanton asked as he passed her the noodles.

"Yes. It's enormous though, and sometimes it's hard to tell which corridor leads where. It must've been hard to figure out where to go when you were little." Serena regretted the words the second they left her lips. He probably didn't want to speak about his past.

But all he did was chuckle, and smile. "Sometimes it was. Although now…it feels like I know it like the back of my hand, even though I haven't been in these halls for centuries."

Offering him a sympathetic glance, Serena touched his hands, and brushed the knuckles before he embraced it warmly. After touching his cheek, she took a slice of garlic bread, and after dipping it in some delectable sauce, she offered him a bite, tempting his mouth open with it. He accepted the morsel, and chewed softly, waiting for her to help herself. They continued to feed each other the bread until there was nothing but crumbs left, and the spaghetti sauce was cooled enough to eat.

Pouring a generous amount over her noodles, Serena posed a question. "Did your family ever think to make a time capsule? Like a chest with all your most prized possessions in them?" She innocently ate a meatball while she waited for his answer.

He finished chewing his forkful, and wiped his mouth before he answered, "Not that I know of." The corner of his lips curved up. "Why, have you found a chest with interesting items in it while you were perusing?" His voice laced with amusement at the question.

Trying to appear innocent, but not suspicious, she giggled, keeping her mind clear without blocking it. "Not that I know of," she mocked. "It's just that maybe you and Rachel could share something from it if one ever existed. I mean, sort of like a souvenir."

He tilted his head in a 'there-is-that' sort of way, but didn't elaborate further. They continued with their meal and discussions, Serena making sure she kept her thoughts solely on the conversation, and the bare bones of her day. As they finished, Serena picked up the silverware, dishes, bowls, and platters while Stanton started up some hot water. She reached for the dish rag, but he shook his head. "No, you did it this morning, I'll do it tonight."

Serena smiled gratefully. "Thanks. My feet are starting to hurt from all that walking, so I guess I better get to bed." Assuming he'd agree, Serena pumped out some soap from the dispenser they bought, and rubbed her hands together under the still-running faucet. To her surprise, his hands encompassed hers, rubbing them together, and massaging them under the hot spray. The act was intimate, but soothing to the tight muscles of her fingers and hands, despite his somewhat calloused fingers and palms. No sound was made, except for the water running, until she opened a drawer to find herself a drying towel for her hands.

Stanton waited patiently for his turn, hands upturned, and dripping on the floor. Returning the favor, she rubbed his hands with hers, through the towel, drying off the wet flesh. A small droplet rested on the tip of his index finger. Feeling bold, Serena leaned down, and sucked the droplet from his fingertip. She heard his harsh intake of breath, and was suddenly encouraged. Grasping his hands through the towel, she leaned down, and drew his entire finger into her mouth, her tongue curling to absorb his clean taste. He groaned, and as her eyes raised, she noticed his were rolling heavenward, only imagining what kind of lascivious fantasies she was giving him.

His patience shot, he yanked his finger away, and before her mouth could close, he drove his tongue into it, wildly eager, and molded her flush to him, his hands gripping her back. Delighted by his response, Serena gripped his jacket, and kissed him back with elated abandon. Stanton's lips slowed, before they started a path at her eyelids, slowly reaching her throat, closer and closer to the awakened pleasure-point.

As if pleading for his touch, she showered moist kisses over his cheekbone and to his ear, where she gently nibbled on the lobe and shell. Glad to receive the desired effect, she clung to him and his lips and teeth nibbled and kissed the throbbing pulse while swirling eddies of delicious sensations engulfed her body. She cried out, the pleasure just as massive and mind-clouding as before. '_How can even the real thing be at all close to this_?' she asked herself.

When his touch ceased, she pulled back, looking into his eyes, seeing the strength of his need, and with their bodies still close, she could feel it too, right on her thigh. She tried to maneuver herself so his touch would go to the place she wanted, but he instead released her, and kissed her forehead before he whispered, "Good night."

Feeling let down, Serena rubbed her arms, more than a little uncomfortable. "Good night," she said, then turned, and made her way back up the stairs. They really were going to have to stop this before they ended naked. Too soon, anyway.

'_And him being so damn good at it doesn't help_,' she angrily said to herself. As she walked up the steps, her incessant muttering soon turned into a full conversation with herself.

'_How is it possible he does that too me?_' '_It's most likely practice_.'

"Don't blame him!"

Serena froze. She thought for sure she heard that voice again. '_Stanton_?'

'_Yeah_?'

'_Did you hear anything just now_?'

'…_no. Why, did you_?'

Perplexed, Serena bit her lip, but shook her head. '_I thought I did. It must be the wind_.' A lame excuse, but it terminated conversation. All of them.

As she changed into a white strapped nightgown with flowered lace at the top, she listened to Stanton close his door. Serena opened her door, to find a dark, empty corridor, and too many closed doors. At least at home everything was partly open! Feeling like a little child who just had a nightmare and needed to crawl into bed with her mommy and daddy, Serena shut off her light, then closed the door behind her.

Opening Stanton's door slowly, she smiled when she noticed a small reading lamp still turned on, casting a bright light over a book, and a dim glow throughout the rest of the room. Stanton's breathing was soft and deep, and still relaxed, clearly sleeping. Feeling mischievous, she tip-toed over to him, and admired his face.

She had no doubt that if he was a statue, people would gaze upon him for hours at a time. It didn't seem to matter how many times she saw his face. It never got old. Grinning, she lifted up the covers, and her eyes widened in delight at his findings. A nice, navy blue pair of briefs. On impulse, she licked her lips. He mumbled something in his sleep, and turned from his position on his back to his side to compensate for the lack of warmth. Feeling like she could do some things to him that he did to her, she let her thoughts turn sweet and low. '_I'll keep you warm, love_,' and she slid right next to him.

His body was more than warm enough for her, so she snuggled closer, until she accidentally nudged him awake. As if it was too bright, he started to blink and squint. "Serena?"

Trying to smile, she whispered, "I'm sorry I woke you."

His expression already smiling, he wrapped his arms around her as he said, "Don't be. My dream was a rerun anyway."

Giggling a little, she kissed his chin, and fitted the top of her head into the curve of his throat. Even though he was on the brink of sleep again, she asked him, "What was it about?"

"You."

She nuzzled him affectionately with her nose on his Adam's Apple, and asked, "Are they often?" She kissed his neck. "What are they about?"

He shifted, getting more comfortable, and seemingly closer to her. "They're almost always about you. Sometimes we're back home on Venice Beach, sometimes we're talking and holding hands."

She found herself drifting off, sleep sure to overcome her any second. "Sometimes we're fighting together to stop the Atrox, sometimes we're eating together but most of the time…"

Feeling sleepy, but wanting to know, Serena said, "Yes?"

"_Most_ of the time, we make love."

Her eyes opened, then with a soft, sleepy smile, they closed again. "Mmm…it's now my favorite."

"Mine too Serena. Mine too." Stanton said, and let his mind relax as he slept. Serena sighed, and fell into sleep.

Serena swirled into the world of dreams. She found herself being transported through a vortex of purple and pink colors. Several shapes flew past her, but since they were all black-like inkblots, she couldn't exactly figure out what they were. Finally, she made a painful landing on a hard, stone floor. She blinked, then rose, pain attacking her chest. She looked around, and found herself in the highest tower of Stanton's castle. But it was very different from the last time she saw it. The room looked a little newer. The candle in the holder was still tall, not filled with melted wax, the wood was dustless, and so was the beautiful stain-glass window. But...it was open. She looked out, and found two shadows perched on the railing.

Tucking her head back in, she sighed, and then looked down. She was shocked to find the same dress she had tried on and stuffed under her bed the night before. Deciding to take a closer look, she put her hands on either side of the window, and hoisted a leg out the window, ignoring the unladylike look. Serena shoved through the small window, and straightened her wrinkled dress. She tossed her head, and straightened her hair.

The little figures were much smaller than her first glance. They didn't appear to notice the stranger behind them. Serena came up to their sides, her hair catching flashes of gold from the rising sun. It was two children. One she easily recognized as Stanton, and the other must have been Rachel. She tilted her head, and smiled at Stanton's cute little nightdress, and Rachel's much more elaborate nightgown. Her eyes shifted, went to their held hands, making her smile broaden. But, just then, a shadow appeared by Stanton, a little bigger than he was, but still small. The shadow became almost perfectly visible, and she could make out dark brown, almost black hair, and emerald green eyes.

She looked at the row of jeweled eyes. The little boy smiled at the other two children with loving admiration. He must have been Jacques. He turned to Serena, stunning her. "Set us free. Please!"

Serena squinted. "What?" His mouth opened, but she was pulled back into the vortex. She pondered the strange dream, but then, her eyes closed. When they opened again, it was dawn. She looked around, finding herself in the familiar bedchamber. On the bed, under the blanket. Her brows pinched as she lifted her hand. It touched a hard, warm chest. She looked over, and smiled at her sleeping prince.

Dress 1: Belle's gown from Beauty and the Beast, except for lower draping, and not so poofy.

2: A renaissance dress look for a sorceress.

3: Can't describe it any simpler, except the skirt is pure white.

4: Princess Fiona's dress from Shrek, except all butter yellow.

Everyone, I'm REALLY sorry to have kept you waiting! I've been grounded you see, and I can barely find time to work on it, but I'll try my best to get the parts emailed before the next chapter is uploaded. If it doesn't reach you and you requested it, just give me a buzz! ;). Again, I'm VERY sorry, and I really appreciate your patience. Keep up the requests and reminders. So far my favorite is still C12 though. Don't you agree?


	15. Close Call

I am VERY SORRY! This took a long while because my interest has been transferred to slash writing on fictionpress, and I haven't been able to send anything out because the review doesn't display your email address unless you type it in the email section under the name. You have to review as an anonymous person if you want the parts. I'm very sorry this took so long. BUT! I'd like to thank and congratulate JUDY for being the 100TH REVIEWER! YAY! Thank you for reading everybody, and I love you all!

Chapter 15

Serena yawned, and reached up to flick her hair out of her face. Stanton's bottom lip was pursed a little bit, his earring gleaming through the sliver of light coming in through the curtain. Sighing softly, so not to wake him, Serena gently entered his mind, wondering if he was dreaming. She paused a little as he jerked in his sleep, but then went ahead into his mind.

There was nothing but blackness, like she had fallen into an abyss. Not a trace of light anywhere, and no sound was made. A little frightened, Serena tried to pull herself back, until a white flash suddenly illuminated the dark. "Mama? Mama? Mama where are you?" Serena turned, and there was Stanton, no older than four. Her eyes widened at his small stature, his little baby fat. His hair was a little finer, bangs covering his beautiful eyes that still shined a bright blue, despite his tender age. For some reason, his little nightdress was covered by dust and dirt. "Do you know where my mama is?"

Serena looked around, and sure enough, everywhere was pitch black, except for the spotlight that surrounded Stanton. "No, no, I don't."

Blue eyes dripped tears down a dirt-streaked face. "Where is she?" His voice was tiny, and a little squeaky, lacking its usual masculinity. Already feeling pity, Serena slowly went to him, and crouched so she wouldn't frighten him.

"I don't know little one. Why do you need her? And why are you so dirty?"

"I had a nightmare. I fell. And I can't find anyone…I'm all alone now." His voice broke with violent sobs, and he leaned forward, his tiny arms wrapping around her neck. Shocked, Serena put her arms around him, stroked his back lovingly, and felt his tears on her neck.

"Oh…you're not alone Stanton."

He stopped crying, and then pulled back. "How do you know my name?"

Serena blinked, and bit her lip. "I'm a friend of your mama's. She asked me to look after you while she's away. You can tell me about the nightmare if you need to." She crooned softly, thinking about the irony of Stanton having a nightmare about having a nightmare.

Little Stanton looked at her for a second, then wiped his face, and said, "Alright. But I want my bed." Serena nodded and felt the awkwardness as she picked him up, marveling at how weightless he was when he snuggled into her neck and inquired, "What's your name?"

She smiled at the sleepiness already in his voice. He probably just needed someone to hold him. "Serena."

"Will you take care of me until I go to sleep?" His sweet little voice asked.

Touched, Serena held him closer, causing him to squeak a little bit. "I'll always take care of you when you need me Stanton. That's why I'm here..."

She squeezed him just a little tighter, and suddenly, he disappeared, his tiny figure gone. Serena frantically looked around, her hands flailing in every direction, but Stanton couldn't be found. "Stanton!" She screamed, but the blackness overwhelmed her, until she pulled back.

When she opened her eyes, Stanton was breathing hard next to her, his pupils dilated. She could never play a part in his mind unless he pulled her farther inside. He must have done so involuntarily in his sleep. Serena lifted her hand again, and stroked his cheek. "Are you okay Serena?"

She nodded sweetly, and snuggled closer again. "Do you want me to make breakfast?"

His eyes widened a little bit, then he said with a small smile, "Whoever makes it to the kitchen first?"

She tilted her head, and smiled a little bit. "Sure." Serena flicked her head, and playfully flopped all of the covers onto Stanton as she got out of bed. She twisted on her toes back to him just as she got whacked with a soft pillow. "Hey," she shouted, then retaliated by throwing the pillow back at him, giggling and smiling. Stanton ripped the pillow out of the air, and quickly rolled out of the bed, then lightly chucked it back at her. Giddy, Serena ducked, and lightly pulled the pillow to herself.

"Hey!" She felt him lean onto the mattress, and could feel his weight coming closer…closer…

She whacked him in his face, and quickly scurried away, then turned back, watching his face slowly turn to her with a sly grin. "Remind me I owe you one." Serena laughed, and opened the door, and strolled out. She shivered a little as cold air brushed past her as she went to her room. When she glanced around to see where the air was coming from, she noticed the tower door was open.

Confused, Serena shut the door, then went to her room.

Serena scooped the scrambled eggs onto a plate, then walked out to the table, and set Stanton's meal down before him. He gave her a sour look. "The deal was the first to make it to the kitchen."

"You didn't say what the first person in the kitchen had to do. Now come on, I make food all the time; you don't have to make it seem like its hard work."

Stanton tilted his head, and dug into his meal. After he put away about a mountain of food, Serena decided to bring up her discovery. "Hey, Stanton. Have you been around the castle at all?"

He wiped his mouth with the napkin, before saying, "Yeah, considering I lived here at one time, I think I've been around."

Serena rolled her eyes. "I mean on this trip."

He tilted his head. "I haven't covered the entire grounds if that's what you mean."

She tightened her lips. This might not work if she didn't cut to the chase. "Well, have you been on the North side of the castle then?"

Stanton's brow rose. "Are you getting at that room full of boxes and treasure chests?"

After a brief pause, she said, "…Yes."

Stanton nodded. "I noticed that my mothers dress chest was raided. Find something interesting?"

Serena opened her mouth, realizing that she took something that wasn't even his, she started to apologize before he put a finger over her lip. "Don't worry about it. So long as it looks good on you, I'm fine." He winked at her, then stood up to clear the dishes, leaving Serena alone with her thoughts. Well, Stanton knew she had been in the dress box, but that didn't matter. She was more concerned about the casual attitude he displayed towards that room. There could be something special from his past in there, didn't he want to see what was there? Unless he'd already been through it, or he knew what was in it.

She tilted her head, then rose. Perhaps it was time she took advantage of that lake outside. "Stanton, I'm going for a swim, I'll see you in a bit."

Serena approached the mass of water, her sarong gently flapping against her legs. No wonder Stanton liked to swim here. The lake appeared far more massive at a second glance. She slipped off the white sarong, leaving her in the red-halter two-piece suit. Dipping her toe into the water, Serena shivered at the late-morning cool.

She stepped back a bit, then ran until she hit the bank, and dove in. She surfaced quickly, and as soon as she hit the air, she let out a gasp of cold. "God! That's cold!"

Her body, though completely immersed, was blanketed in goosebumps, and her tanned figure was swiftly becoming white. The idea suddenly lost its appeal, and Serena found herself getting out and covering her waist with the sarong. Teeth chattering, Serena quickly worked her way back to the portcullis, surprise hitting her when she saw it was down. She was positive that it was up when she went out to the water. Shrugging, she reached down to grip the steel, and pulled, but the portcullis wouldn't budge. Serena pulled again and again, but the portcullis still didn't rise even an inch.

Sighing, and hands on hips, Serena mentally called Stanton, and not even a minute later, he was forming in front of her. When his body was finally in one piece, his eyes widened, and gave her the once-over. Serena tilted her head, and raised a brow. "Ahem?"

He guiltily looked up at her and grinned. "Nice suit."

Serena glanced at herself quickly, then said, "You act like you've never seen a thong before, now---"

"The bottom half is a thong?" Stanton said his voice full of intrigue.

She rolled her eyes, and said, "Yes, now could you please lift the portcullis? It fell before I came back, and I can get it up."

Stanton shifted his eyes, then said, "sure." He bent down, but before his hands even reached the metal, he paused, grinned again, then straightened, and crossed his arms smugly.

Serena cocked her head, and frowned at him. "What? Come on, you lifted it before."

He checked his nails. "I had motivation then. I just don't feel like it today."

Her jaw dropped. "I can find another way in!"

"Every other way inside is cut off by the moat. There's that area by your room, but those windows don't open from the outside."

Serena shook her head slowly, unsure what to think of his challenge. "Alright, so what are my options here?"

Stanton placed his hands behind his back, his grin broad, clearly enjoying himself. "One, you can stay out there. Or two, you can take off that sarong and then I might let you back in."

Her eyes rolling, Serena untied the sarong, and flung it away, waiting for him to lift the portcullis. "Happy now?"

Stanton's eyes remained glued to her thong, interest shining in the sharp blue. "Ecstatic." He paused for a bit, but he lifted the gate, and allowed her in, and left her be like a gentleman.

But as Serena looked back at Stanton, and his eyes glued to her butt, she couldn't help but say to herself, '_Oh, anything but a gentleman. Anything but_.'

Serena licked her lips after Stanton took away the lasagna plate. "That was delicious."

As Stanton entered the kitchen, he said over his shoulder, "I know."

She chuckled, and wiped her face with the napkin, and got up to go to her room. On her way up the stairs, she passed a window. The sky had hanged the crescent moon to a nice full orb. The tranquil feelings soaked into her at the sight, making her sigh and lean on the window. She found it hard to believe that her friends and family were looking over the very same sky in L.A. while she was here in Europe.

Suddenly, warm arms wrapped around her, and soft lips kissed her cheek. "It's so beautiful. Just look at the nice curvature, the natural glow, and the heavenly beauty."

Serena was confused. Since when did Stanton like a---

"Then there's the moon."

She laughed, and leaned into his touch, her hands linking with his, her thoughts wandering. "I really want to thank you for convincing me to come with you."

He nudged her affectionately, and stroked her stomach gently, causing it to flutter. "Hey, I probably couldn't go through it without you."

Serena smiled at the compliment. "Thanks."

Stanton began a gentle sway. "Hey, it's true."

She shook her head. "I don't mean for what you said." Serena twisted in his arms, and wrapped hers around his neck, gazing into his wanting eyes with a forbidden want of her own. "Although it is sweet of you."

He chuckled, kissed her temple, and began a slow path down her face. "Then what did you mean?"

Serena breathed deeply, inhaling the smell of his clean soap, taking her back to when he tried to warn her about Zahi. The confusion she felt, the doubt, the pain….

How could she ever think that of him?

Drunk on love, Serena closed her eyes, rose to her toes, and captured his lips. Her hand gently caressed his cheek, tickling her fingertips at the feel of light stubble. The passion that had risen in her last night rose again, this time it intensified ten times. The tell-tale changing of his body began again, and she welcomed it, stepping closer to him and wriggling slightly against him, causing a feral groan that went from his mouth vibrating into hers.

She didn't know what was happening. Cravings intensified, her body wanted, her heart soared, her mind was spinning, and her legs became Jell-O. As if he read her mind, Stanton lifted her leg to go around his waist, and press her to the wall, her body pulsating in need.

She wasn't sure if she could take it anymore…if she waited much longer the flames that spread through her entire body might consume her. Breaking away, Serena gasped for air and Stanton dropped butterfly kisses on her throat. "God!" She cried out, his body encompassing hers, locking her in the wave of passion that left her dazed.

He yanked up the hem of her shirt just enough so he could fit his hand underneath. Serena sobbed out a moan, and she pressed herself closer. Her eyes opened, and she stared at his eyes, shining intensely with need. She pressed his hand harder to her breast, and his fingers curled, making her whimper.

"Serena?"

She gasped, and licked her lips. The moon cast a white glow upon his tanned face, and he was incredibly handsome. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for what?"

She smiled softly. "For being so compassionate. So…gentle, yet firm and still so totally understanding."

He looked her face over for a second, then said, "Is this going the way I think it is?"

Serena's smile disappeared, and her lip trembled. "Oh God…"


	16. URGENT UPDATE!

DEAR EVERYONE THIS IS AN URGENT MUST-READ BULLETIN!

I realize that to most of you I haven't sent the parts, but that is because you've left your emails in your reviews. What you've got to do is put a review as an anonymous person, and type out your email there.

I swear, I don't mean to ignore you! I promise to deliver everything. I just have to let you all know that each new chapter I've updated contain this bit of news. They will all be replaced, and this time SOON. So in other words, chapter alert wont work for the next updates. However, ALL my stories will be updated soon. I promise.

I know I've made promises like this before, but this time I mean it. I'm getting back on track, and am already writing up new chapters and fixing the uncut sections so they can be ready for email.

To review:

This message is displayed in all of my updated stories.

If you want uncut sections from any story, send an ANONYMOUS review with your name and email in the designated spaces. In the MESSAGE space, type in the sections you want.

All my updatable stories will be updated at the same time, but they will all be placed in this chapter rather than an additional chapter, so check back FREQUENTLY.

Even if you've already requested a story or section, PLEASE do it again so I can see if you're on my list. If you've received the selection you've requested, please follow all of the above instructions, and tell me what name/email you used when you got it. Also, tell me what sections you received.

I thank you for your patience and cooperation. I know I'm kind of running this like a business, but I never should have just offered my story without having an organized system to work with first. Again, thank you. For everything.


	17. Solution!

Chapter 16

Expelling a breath, Serena twisted the tuners on the cello. The close call with Stanton caused a lot of stress. And since she didn't want to bring her own cello all the way to Europe, she had to relieve her stress by a rented one. That part was alright, but the problem was tuning it correctly. When she first got her cello, it took her almost an hour to twist every knob to the point where it made good music, and the tuners stayed the way she set them for years.

Finally satisfied, Serena inhaled, then exhaled, and played. She started off with a soft melody, the sound high, but quiet. Humming along, Serena thought about the events over the past few days. Obviously she and Stanton were getting closer. And that while under normal circumstances she would enjoy that, but now it had become what she'd feared it would be: they were getting so close that they were drifting apart. Physically, they were closer than they ever were. But emotionally, they were drawing away from each other. It was hard to describe what was happening between them any other way. People had a name for it, but she couldn't remember it. If they were going to be like this for a whole month, then shouldn't they at least be able to stay in the same room and have a pleasant conversation? Without ending up squashed against each other?

Lost in her thoughts, Serena hadn't noticed that she was beginning to saw the strings. Groaning, she relaxed the pressure, and changed the note. What could she do about their relationship?

Maybe she just needed a break. Possibly leave the castle by herself for a while. Tilting her head, Serena contemplated the thought. Maybe if she shopped around London a little bit, then she could get back in touch with reality. Even better, maybe she could call Jimena or Collin…or…both, since they would most likely be together.

Standing by her statement, she finished the song she was playing so she could get changed and got to London.

Serena skipped down the stairs, and looked around the main hall. Taking the manual way, Serena shouted, "Stanton!"

The familiar shadow floated about, especially around the banners hanging from the ceiling. It began to fly down towards her, and she watched he materialized in midair, and dropped down in front of her, landing of his feet in a crouching position. Serena had her arms crossed, and a brow rose as he came to his feet. "You yelled, Serena?"

A laughing smile bloomed on her face. "Show off, much?"

He grinned, and put his hands in the leather jacket pocket. "Just exploring the castle some more."

Pulling up the purse strap, Serena explained. "I think I'm gonna go shopping in London. Since there's no other way off the island, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind dropping me off there. You can come to, but I'd just like to go shopping by myself."

Nodding, Stanton agreed. "Fair enough." He put an arm around her as though he was ready to take off right now, but he only started on a walk towards the entrance doors. He turned, looked her up and down. "Nice outfit." He said.

Smiling, Serena looked down. "Thanks." Today, she dressed for simplicity, since she was going to be trying on things a lot. A simple purple tee, with matching purple flip-flops, and black pin-stripe pants with a black purse, that Stanton apparently noticed.

"What could you fit in a purse that small?"

"Um…" Unzipping it, Serena began to file through the contents. "Well, there's my wallet, I know I'll need that; some mints; some perfume should the scent I'm wearing get washed off somehow; a Chap-stick and some gloss, so I can have a shine as well as sun-protection; a couple emergency hair-ties, so I can always repair my hair; some bracelets, if I want to put on some more accessories; a pack of gum, in case the mints don't do their jobs; and normally I'd have my cell-phone, but it isn't charged right now; a pen and a small note-pad, because you never know what you could need those for; a small packet of tissues should my allergies start acting up or I get upset they'll be right here if I need tissues; and---"

Stanton held up his hand. "Sorry I asked," he said, chuckling a little bit.

Serena smiled, and zipped her purse shut. All she had left to list was her pad, and that wasn't exactly girlfriend/boyfriend average chit-chat. Once they pushed open the castle doors, and turned around to close them again, he put his both his arms around her, and she gripped him tight, bracing for flight. As soon as all their feet were off the ground, he sped off, which she didn't expect. Both times they had traveled this way before, he had taken a bit of vertical take-off so she could brace herself a little more. Now this was a bit unexpected.

Serena was slightly losing her grip, and she whimpered to let him know what was happening. He didn't notice at first, and kept on flying. She tried to look at his face, but the wind blurred her eyes. Her fingers were tightening on his shirt, and she felt herself slide in Stanton's arms, her t-shirt sliding up her back as she slipped. The force of the wind was slowly pulling her back. "Stanton!"

He looked down at her, and tightened his grip, which helped a little, but he suddenly sped up, the jerk of the speed forcing her further down so by now she was face-to-face with Stanton's abs, her knuckles white as she gripped his shirt for dear life. Knowing it was against all the advice she ever heard about heights, Serena looked down, and her eyes widened to the size of golf balls, and let out a tiny, scared, "Eep."

She gripped the fabric of the black shirt tighter, though it unfortunately didn't seem like such a good gripping device anymore. By now, her chin was just above his belt. He was holding her arms by now, and though he was holding on tight, it wasn't very reassuring. Serena felt her hands slip, and flinching, she braced herself for the fall.

They came to a sudden halt, and they were vertical once again. Serena blinked, not quite sure she knew what had just occurred. Looking down, she saw a familiar bustling city, along with a tall clock tower. "Uh…that…was quick."

He laughed, and pulled her up by her arms until they were facing each other again. That made her more comfortable, since she wasn't dangling from him anymore. He was smiling, as if laughing at her. Looking down again, Serena pursed her lips, and said, "Would you mind putting me down?"

The smile still plastered on his face, Stanton flew down, and gently set her on the ground. "I'll be on the other side of town. Just use telepathy whenever you're ready." He kissed her on the cheek, and flew off.

Before she could respond, he was a shadow, slithering off into another place in the city. Looking around her, she realized that Stanton had dropped her right in front of an exclusive clothing store. Grinning, Serena walked in, and the first thing she saw was a blue sweater halter. Holding it up to herself, Serena's grin widened, and as her eyes tried to view the entire store, she said to herself, "This is my kind of store!"

Serena peeled the wrapper off her muffin, and took a bite. She let out a satisfied moan, discovering that it was freshly baked. The blueberries were sweet and warm, while the muffin itself was soft and moist. Licking her lips to get a crumb off her lips, she examined the surroundings. She was at a phone booth outside a café, her five shopping bags guarding her place in the booth. Balancing the phone on her shoulder, she was busy tossing wrappers into a waste basket while she munched on the muffin. Perhaps a bad time to start eating it, but it smelled too wonderful to resist. Taking another bite, she considered asking for the recipe.

"Go ahead miss Killingsworth."

Excited, Serena brought her hand to the phone again, and tried to talk over the muffin. "Mm! Frank you!"

"Hello?"

"Jimema?"

"_¿Excuseme?_"

"JIMEMA! It'sth meh!"

"…Serena?"

"Veah!"

"Oh! _Hola_ _chica_!" Her voice rang with happy surprise. "I didn't know that place had a phone! Why didn't you call sooner?"

Serena nodded while taking another bite. "Vell it doen'nt! I'm---"

"_Chica_?"

"Mm?"

"What are you doing?"

She finally swallowed, and answered with a light laugh. "I'm sorry. I was eating a muffin. And the castle doesn't have a phone Stanton and I are in London. I've been shopping all day!"

"Great! You two been…_feliz_?" Her voice took on a low and sultry tone.

Serena scoffed, "Yes, but not in the way you're thinking."

Jimena sounded skeptical. "Oh yeah?"

Serena sighed, and fell back onto the wall of the little red phone booth. She stared at the muffin as she asked, "You got a minute?"

Between eating, Serena explained the basics of what had been going on with her and Stanton. It took her the whole muffin, and the entire berry staining on her fingers before she finally said, "Do you and Collin have this problem?"

She could almost hear the shrug on the other end of the line. "_No relmente_."

Serena's voice rang with hopelessness. "Well, what do I do? I _want_ to be able to talk to Stanton without anything sexual clouding our conversation. But I don't know how!"

There was a pause on Jimena's end. "Hey, _chica_? How would you feel if we came over there?"

Serena stood up again. "Huh?"

"If you and lover-boy really want to talk without getting sexual, then what else would help more than having your friends around to keep you from getting in the mood?"

Agreeing, Serena looked out at the London sky, realizing that she should probably get back to Stanton. Perfect! She could ask him if her friends could come. Maybe it would help if she told him Rachel and Tymmie could come too. "You know, that sounds like a good idea. I'll ask Stanton. Speaking of which, I should probably get going so I can ask him. I'll get back to you soon with the answer, I promise! Tell everyone I said hi! Thanks for helping me Jimena."

"Hey, I'm your _amiga_. That's what I'm for."

Smiling, Serena said her goodbyes and hung up. After collecting her change from the pay phone, Serena gathered up her bags, all the while saying mentally, '_Stanton? If you're ready, I'm all set to go_.'

'_Alright, don't break this link and I'll be right there_.'

Within ten minutes, Stanton was standing in front of her, a small black bag in his right hand. She smiled, but it disappeared when his eyes grew wide enough that she could see the white all around his iris. "What is all that?"

Opening her mouth, Serena bent down. "Well, there's this cute orange---"

"Nevermind! Nevermind!" Stanton said, and came over to help her with her bags, taking three of them. "I learned my lesson last time."

Serena laughed, and stood, pulling the hair out of her eyes. "Um…Stanton?"

His brow rose. "Yes?"

Taking a deep breath, Serena quickly explained. "I know that we've had a lot of close calls lately, and I think that the only way we can do that is to get a break from each other without getting a break from each other you know? And Jimena thought --- I just gave her a call by the way --- that if they came over, then we'd be able to stand it a little better. Rachel and Tymmie can come if they want, I don't really mind, that part's up to you. I was just hoping that you could understand the problem we've been having, and hopefully we could fix it this way, and hopefully not ruin the trip."

He had remained completely still while she explained her case. "Is that it?"

Serena held her elbow. "Um…yeah. So…do you mind?"

His reaction wasn't what she expected. He kissed her forehead, and put an arm around her. "Not at all. I think it's a very mature solution. Why don't you call Jimena and tell her that whoever wants to, can come?"

Serena smiled broadly, and threw her arms around his neck in gratitude. "Thanks Stanton! I will!"

As she entered the phone number, Serena realized it would be a good few days until everyone arrived. As she glanced over at Stanton's chiseled body, slightly tanned face, and windblown hair, she began to wonder if two days was going to be enough for them to keep their hands off each other.


End file.
